Can a broken heart be fixed?
by Brytbryt
Summary: When Sakura loses everything, even the heart that she has built, has been broken. Can Syaoran be able to fix it, or will it remain like that forever?
1. If only

**Hii here's a new story….**

**Disclaimer: Owns CCS but there just a piece of crap!**

**Rating: T**

From the creator of:

A Rival: who will win!!?

I give you….

**Can a broken heart be fixed?**

Chapter 1

If only…

_Huff…pant…pant…why did this have to happen…?_

I just didn't know why…but I was running, running away from something. _Why did this happen? I thought I could get away from this... why did this have to happen!?_

As the rain fell down through my light brown hair and on my cheek…I felt like crying…but the tears didn't come out. People were staring at me wondering what I was doing…._nobody cares!_ If only someone cared.

I ran passed the sidewalk…crossed the streets…not that many people were out…so I couldn't cry for help. _Who would care anyway……they never helped me anyway…_I stopped running and fell to the ground in an alleyway between a trash can and a cardboard box.

_I couldn't believe that happen…if only I was there before…it happened._

Flashback:

Before the rain….it was a nice sunny day. But as usual…I was late for school.

"Crap! I'm late again." I yelled out and ran everywhere looking for my uniform and my homework.

I finally got ready but I looked in the mirror once again. _Hair…okay, eyes…emerald as usual, umm…smile…good!_ When I was finally ready, I went downstairs.

"Good morning!" I said

"Morin monster…" said Toya putting his newspaper down.

"OH MY GOD!! IM NOT A MONSTER!!!" I yell out stepping on my brother's foot.

My brother, annoying as always, is in collage. He doesn't come home that much, but now he's on vacation. But even though I'm older…

"Oh, what was that…I don't speak monster."

He still makes fun of me. But when I was just about to say something…food comes on the table.

"Must you guys still be fighting." Asked my father

My dad, Fujitaka, is a professor at some university….he's never home either.

So we settled our differences for now and started to eat, till my dad broke the silence.

"So Sakura, what are you and Jake doing tonight?" he asked

At that, I froze solid._ Crap!_

"Umm…nothing just going to a concert." I said and grabbed a piece of toast.

My boyfriend, Jake, is just a guy…doesn't anyone get that! He has black hair…and blue eyes…and so dreamy. If I keep on talking about him….I'll take too much time. I walked to the door and grabbed my shoes.

"Bye!" I said and left.

_So far my life was perfect!_

As I walked towards my high school, a motorcycle stopped in front of me. I stopped and the person took off the helmet. It was my boyfriend!

"Hey babe, we need to talk…" he said and tossed me the helmet.

I put it on and got on the bike and he started to drive away. I holded him like I always did…..I thought my life was good. I mean I got my boyfriend…..I got a family…so I thought everything was going my way.

We stopped at my school and we got off.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

He took the helmet and put it on his head.

"Were through…you didn't do what I wanted…so were though." He said and started the engine.

My heart sank…what the hell!!! I mean…why?? I thought that I did something good last night. What did I do….lets see…we went to the movies….gasp!

"You wanted to have….."

"You don't love me enough…. so I'll find someone else…"

I walked up to him and took his helmet and slapped him across the face. Of course I was mad! I had a right to be mad….he broke my heart for heavens sake! Oh and I kicked his stupid bike I rode on too. His face became so angry…with that he snatched the helmet away from me and drove away.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!!" he yelled out

I tried to hold in the tears….but then my friend Tomoyo walked up to me…greeted me as usual, and I just hugged her, and cried!

_My life started to sink from there…_

School…I didn't care about that day…all I know was that we had some new student….some guy named Syaoran. He had brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin…I didn't really care…everybody else did but me…I was just sad…

I walked home that day, the skies cloudy like my heart, hoping for my dad to comfort me or something… or my brother to kill my ex.

_But when I got home……I screamed so loud…I thought that the windows broke._

I opened the door and walked towards the hallway…..and fell to the ground!

"Oh….my…..DAD!!!!! TOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out.

Blood….lots of blood and a knife at each of their backs…..I couldn't stop crying….but it got worse. "He" walked up to me and picked me up and holded a knife to my throat.

"I told you, you were gonna pay…." He said

I screamed, pushed him away… and ran for my life!

"Get her!" I heard him yell out.

Next thing I knew…I had three guys chasing me.

End flashback:

So I was alone…..all alone.

_Some one help me!!_

I was so scared that I was shivering….because of the wetness of me…and fear as well. Then I started hearing noises. I looked a little by the trashcan to see those three guys…._God no!!_ They started walking towards the trash can….I holded myself; trying to make me smaller….but it didn't work!

I herd one of them say I found her and my eyes widened! _Nooo!!! Helpppp!!!!!_

"NOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed and ran out of the alleyway…but I bumped into someone, _huh?_

"Hey…your Syaoran right……help…." And I blacked out in his arms.

**SYAORAN'S POV.**

_Just a first day I school I thought!_ But I guess I was wrong! I try to find my way home in the rain…and next thing you know…a girl runs in my arms crying for help. I drop my green umbrella to hold her up right…but she was asleep.

But to my surprise….there was guys running after her.

"Give her to us boy, or else..." said one of the guys.

If I give her to them…who knows what they'll do to her…and she did ask for help. So I laid her at the building wall next to me and patted her head.

"What if I don't give her to you?" I asked

And of course, as stupid as they were, one of them runs up to me with their pathetic fists. So I dodged them and kicked him in the stomach and he flew across a couple of buildings.

"Who's next??" I asked but they all ran away…cowards.

I walk up to the girl and pick her up.

"Hey...you awake?? Hello?" I asked

She slowly opened her eyes…and my eyes widened! _Here eyes…are so…beautiful…_

"Thank….you…" she said giving me a smile

"Umm….its okay." I said walking still carrying her. "So, can you walk?"

I put her down…only to see her fall. But I pulled her back before she even fell. I picked her back up and started walking.

"Sorry…about that……." She said

"My God, your soaked…what happened back there?" I asked

Tears started to flow down her eyes and she put her face in my chest. I blushed at this sight.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…sniff… save them…." She said

"Save…who...?" I asked

With her head still in my chest she replied.

"My family…..was murdered….by my own ex boyfriend, AND I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE THEM!!!!!!!

_Life from then on, was never the same………again……_

**hope u liked it!!! this is my second story..SO REVIEW!!! DO U WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY OR WHAT!!!!???**


	2. stolen but can be found

**Hey guys!! I have testing tomorrow…..life sucks… school sucks….but here's ch.2**

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 2

Stolen…but can be found…

**SYAORAN'S POV:**

When I got to my apartment I set her down on my couch. I just watched her…she was fast asleep. _How can a girl suffer so much?? All because of one mistake… _I thought to myself. She then started to shiver….probably cold I guess, so I gave her a blanket out of my room and walked into my kitchen.

_I better make some hot coco I thought._

I started to warm up the water and I heard a big bang. I turned around from the stove to see rain still pouring…and thunder and lighting. _Just a bad storm…I thought._ So I resumed my coco making activities.

When I finished my coco, I put it on the coffee table right next to my couch. Then I sat down by my table and drank my cup of coco. _For some reason…I'm cold…_ I felt my shirt to see it completely soaked…._So that's why I feel cold._ (What a loser)

So I went to my room and looked for clothes to wear. I opened my drawers and got out a green tee shirt, and then I opened another drawer and got some brown cargo shorts, and changed. I took off my shirt and looked at the scars …._There still there……I thought…_ I stared at my stomach (that was replaced by a six pack…..) for a while till someone opened the door.

I turned around too see her. Her eyes were droopy for she just woke up…but her eyes widened up and she slammed the door shut.

"OH MY GOSH…SORRY!" she said

So I quickly changed and opened my door. She sat on the couch and turned her head and looked at me…with those beautiful eyes of hers. I blushed a little…for some reason…I've been blushing all day today. But anyway, I walked to her and sat on the couch.

"So…um…are you okay??" I asked

"Ya…I think so…" she said softly sipping her coco.

"Why were those people chasing after you like that?" I asked boldly

A long pause came to that…she got up from my couch and walk towards the window and she looked at the rain pouring down.

"There my ex's friends, they'll do anything for him….and ever since the breakup….when I got home….I saw…." Tears started to come to her eyes but she tried to hide them, so she covered her face. "I saw….my brother and my father stabbed in the back!"

I flinched at the surprisement! All because he dumped her….he killed her family….boy that sucks…poor girl…

**SAKURA'S POV:**

For some reason….I can't stop crying! The tears just flow down my eyes…like it was made to do that…I got up from the floor and sat on the couch.

"Sorry about that," I said "I didn't mean too con…."

Syaoran started to hold me. _Why is he doing this? I thought. _Tears, again, came from my face and I just laid my head on his shoulder as he held me tight.

"I'm sorry…that, that all happen." He said "if there's anything I can do, just tell me…okay?"

_Why is he being so nice? I thought. No one is ever nice to me……like that…sure I have one friend………_

_ But no one…ever offered to help me……_

"Um….Syaoran…" I said

"Ya" he said letting go of me

I got up and walked towards the door.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I asked.

He jumped off the couch of surprisement….I guess it was too much for him…

"Why do you want to stay with me??" he asked

"Because those guys know where I live….and where my friend lives also….so I think I can trust you…..so um…."

"Well since you put it that way…I guess you can stay for a little while till…"

"Oh thank you!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

I looked up to him a smiled the best I could…his face was red…for some odd reason….I think that question must've made him sweat or something. But slowly life is slowly turning around for me…..

_ Maybe my heart can be fixed_

_ That once was broken_

_ But can the pieces be found_

_ That is scattered all over places???_

Well, I don't really know….but just maybe…it can. So me and Syaoran go towards the door and open it…the rain stopped, thank goodness.

**There done with ch.2 sorry it took so long…and it's kind of short….. I couldn't think of anything to write so plz give me ideas for ch.3 guys…**


	3. Your Guardian Angel

**Ch.3….it feels like I haven't typed in forever….**

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 3

Your Guardian Angel

As Syaoran and I walk towards my house…it was quiet. He was looking at the ground, starting at his feet. But I was just staring at the sky, thinking what might happen in the future.

_  
Am I ever going to live in my house again? I thought to myself. I don't think my job can cover that much expense. But what matters now is…_

I turned to see Syaoran, still looking at his feet…probably board of walking. _The fact that I have to stay with this guy…that I don't even now that well…_

I just hope….that nothing bad happens. When we finally get to my house, there was caution tape all around the gate, and police cars parked right by. I run right up to my gate and opened it. I slash my way through the tape and go through the door. I look around to see officers with a huge bag in their hands….it was…my father and brother.

"Officers…what are you doing here?" I asked

One of them walks up to me and hands me a piece of paper.

"This is a note that was recovered. It was by your father's hand." He walked past me, followed by the other guy. "Follow me; we need to do a little questioning."

I put the note in my pocket and follow him towards their car and he opened the door. But before I get in, Syaoran runs up to me and grabs my hand.

"What're you doing…did you get arrested?" he asked stupidly

"No, I have to go for something…I got my stuff, so I'll catch up with you later." I said and shut the door, but be held the door and looked all serious.

"I'm going too." He said and went in the car and sat next to me.

But before I could say anything, the doors were all locked and the officers drove away.

_Just great. I thought. Now I have to go for some questioning…but if they catch him…maybe…_

I turned my head towards Syaoran, who was looking through the window; the sun was slowly going down on the horizon. I didn't want it to be night already…but I guess…I've been through enough for one day.

_Maybe…I can start a new life…and rewrite…what I committed in the past…_

When we finally got to the station, they unlocked the doors and let us inside. There were a bunch of computers and police people, they turned around to look at me and Syaoran, but turned around and went back to work. The officers that were with us walked us all the way upstairs to a room with glass and a door. They opened the door, pushed me in it, and shut it.

_It's so dark…where's Syaoran? I thought._

"Sakura Kinomoto, age: 15, occupation: works as a waitress at a café." Said someone who was sitting by a table.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Suddenly a dimmed light showed over a man, he had silver hair, and black eyes. He was holding a folder, probably a record of something…

"I'm Darick; on of the high elite here…I'm here to ask you a few questions." He said and pointed to a seat across from him. "Sit down; we'll be here for awhile."

"Wait! How do you know all of that stuff…where I work, my age and all of that? Where's everyone else?" I asked

It was so dark…all I could see was Darick, and the table.

"Don't worry, there somewhere else." He said and pointed to the seat again.

So I walked to the seat and sat down. He opened the folder and started to read again.

"Mmmm… it says here that you were "special" and needed to be taken care of…or so it says here…tell me about that.." he said and began listening.

What the heck…there's no way I'm telling him that….that was…something I didn't want to let out…

_If I let that out…something might happen!!_

"It's none of you business." I said and got up from my chair and started to walk away.

"No! Sit down now!" he demanded

My body stopped, it felt like…it was being controlled…what's going on??? My legs walked back to the seat…and I sat down.

"Like I said, I'm elite… there's no way I'm gonna let you leave without something in return…"

"Like what?" I asked

"You know what I want….why did you even move here in the first place??" he asked

I didn't want to answer anything…I just want to live in my house, have my life back, and…….my family…

_Is that too much to ask??!!!_

"Fine…I moved here cause of my mother." I answered

"What about your mother?" he asked

"She….got sick…and left us…a long time ago. I was only two then, so I don't remember her that much."

"Ok, we got somewhere…now what about this guy….I believe his name is."

"Jake…" I answered for him.

"Ah… Jake is his name… he's wanted for many things….this wasn't the only murder he committed."

My eyes widened…I was shaking….no wonder he didn't hesitate on that knife….on my….

I fell on the ground…so scared…_what other people have suffered because of his selfishness??!!_ I brought myself back up from the floor and sat in the chair, with my head on the table.

"So, can you tell me what he did?" I ask

"Yes," he said and slowly the lights dimmed to a file drawer. "but I must warn you…what he did….can make someone get sick for the rest of their lives….you sure you want to hear…"

Without hesitation…I nodded my head, and he opened the drawer, looked for a while till he pulled out five huge stacks of folders. He put them on the table and opened one up.

"Ok, let's begin shall we?"

**  
SYAORAN'S POV.**

"Like I said, where's Sakura?!!" I asked for the millionth time.

But none the officers didn't answer and sat by a table, leaving me on a couch…just waiting.

_I could've sworn that I went with Sakura upstairs. But then it got dark, and when the lights went on…she was gone! I could've sworn that she was right in front of me!_

But unfortunately I'm stuck with these two losers with the donuts. What's up with police guys and donuts anyway?! Mmm….must be a tradition or something. But I just hope that Sakura's safe anyway. After all she is staying at my house…..

_Oh man!!!! I forgot about that!! Where is she gonna sleep?? O man…I can't afford a new bed…and there's no way she sleeping with-_

"WHY DO I THINK OF THESE THINGS!!!??" I yelled out.

The police officers looked at me with powered on their face. I just shook my head and they returned to their donut frenzy. _Forgetting that, I just have to make sure that she and those guys don't mess with her…_

* * *

A couple of hours went by and I heard a door creak and she came out, followed by another man. 

"Sakura, go downstairs." He said and she slowly walked downstairs. Once she left he turned around and looked at me. "Make sure you protect this girl, someone is after her for something she has..."

"What is it…I mean what is it that they're after?" I asked

The man just nodded and pushed me out the door and shut it. _Well that was rude!!! Man that guy needs to be nicer or something!! Whatever!! But what important is…_

I turn my head to see her; she was standing there waiting for me with her bag and all. At first she didn't really like me…but I guess she's trying to get to know me.

"Ready to go?" I asked

She nodded and we walked down the stairs. Her head was low, it looked like she was looking at the steps, probably afraid that she would fall or something. When we got to the bottom, we left that stupid office and the whole building…thank God!

When we walked a ways, she took my arm and held it as she was walking.

"Ummm…Sakura what are you…"

"For a little, just let me be like this…for a little…" she whispered.

What did that guy do to her…to be like this??? But I did like she asked and let her hold by arm as we walked. Her arm was cold against mine…is it that cold outside??

"Hey are you cold?" I asked

"Just a little…but I'm okay…" she said and held my arm tighter.

I just nodded and hoped that my house was close by…and it was. We go into a building of apartments and go up the elevator…till it stopped on the second floor and the doors opened. Still holding my arm, she walks out of the elevator. I walked along the hallway, till I found my door and got my keys out and opened it.

Sakura let go of me, took off her shoes and put her bag on the couch. She then slowly fell to the ground. But I dove to the ground and broke her fall. I picked her up with her shivering…I knew the weather was too cold for her…I should've done something!

"I'm sorry Syaoran….its just I'm…."

"Cold…I know, its okay the weather just a little nippy." I said sitting on the couch, still holding her.

I moved her bag on the ground, and she was still shivering…with her emerald eyes watering up.

"It's not that…it's what Darick said…" she whispered

"You mean that guy that came out of the door with you?" I asked

"Ya…he said he knew who killed my brother and father…"

"Well that's good…he'll get caught and he'll go to jail!" I said.

"That's not it…" she said and I looked down at her…she was crying. I didn't really know what to do… but I just held her. "That murder…wasn't the only one he's done."

My eyes widened….he did others!!??

"He did many…about a hundred or so….but it's so populated…you can't notice." She said. "Derick said that he targets girls…mostly there last seen with him….their family members say that there in a relationship… and let them go on dates and stuff…so that means…"

"It means…that he kills all the women he dates…right?" I asked

She nodded and started to shiver even more….

"I don't want to die! I can't…..I mean I haven't even…did the things I wanted to do!!" she said

I hugged her…as she was crying. Water was seeping through my shirt…but I didn't care, she just really needed a hug…love…I think she needs that too…

"Look…for now on…I'm going to protect you. I'll make sure that this jerk doesn't lay a finger on you… or any other guy for that matter."

"You promise…" she whispered

"Ya…I promise…"

I held her till she fell asleep. I got up and laid her on the couch. I was about to leave the room…but couldn't. I sat on the floor and got her hand and held it.

_No matter what……I'm going to try and protect you……_

_No matter what!!_

* * *

**I must say...this is very touching...sniff so cute! ok reviews are apreciated! thanks for reading!!**


	4. Memories

**Ch.4! I'm really getting the hang of this writing thing here!**

Can a Broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 4

Memories 

**SYAORAN'S POV:**

It's been almost a month since she came, and so far...shes really happy. Since the accident, I thought she would never smile...but I guess I was wrong. During school, I see her give a little giggle at Yamazaki jokes, or shows a smile on her face when she sees Tomoyo. When I see her smile, it feels like the world is a little bit nicer.

"Syaoran-kun?" she whispered to me.

I looked up from writing my notes to see her, turned around towards me.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm starting work today…so I won't need dinner, kay?"

"Wait…you have a job?? Where?" I asked.

But before she could answer, the bell rang and we were dismissed. As usual, I waited by the school gates. She always takes so long…._ How long does it take to put books into a bag? I thought._

But I guess she's talking to her friends. It's a good thing that shes getting back to her old self. For the past weeks, she has always been quiet and always by me when there were other people...I just hope she isn't worried that "He" would come. I looked up to see her running towards me.

"Sorry I took so long!" she said brushing off the dirt off her blue uniform skirt. "I was just talking to someone about…"

"It's okay. Come on lets go home." I said and we started to walk.

We walked a little ways by the sidewalk, crossing a few streets. I turn to see her looking all around. _Why is she so cautious? Is it because she still avoiding…that guy??_

"Sakura, where do you work?" I said trying to change the subject in my mind.

"Oh, ya I almost forgot…I'm finally going back to work, I was talking with my boss about it… and it's not that far from home…so I don't need an escort." She said looking at the sky. "I work at this little caf'e, not that far from home."

_So that's why she took so long getting her stuff!_

"So, how long are you going to be there?"

"It's not that long….till about ten or so.She said smiling.

For some reason…I feel like I've seen that smile and her calling me Syaoran-kun many times before. No one calls me that anymore….but why does she do that?? It feels like I knew her….a long time ago…but it still feels like I just met her….why?

When we got home, she sprinted into the spare bedroom, that I found out we had, and shut the door. I just took off my shoes and sat myself on the couch. A couple of minutes later, she comes out with a small bag and her short, brown hair in pick tails.

"I'm off! Bye!" she said walking towards the door.

"Kay!" I said and watched her shut the door.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

As I walked, I tired to walk a little bit faster._ It's getting really dark lately. I thought. It's probably daylight savings…_ But my pacing was a success when I finally get to the café. I walk in a try to smile and I get a huge hug immediately.

"Sakura! Where have you been??" asked Chiharu. "I was certain that you quit or something!!"

"No I wouldn't do that… I live a little closer now. So now I can get ready." I said finally getting released from Chiharu's hug.

The blonde looked at me confused. She knew where I used to live, but now, she has no idea. Oh well, she doesn't even know what happened to put me in that position.

Before she could say something, I ran past her, through the tables and went into the locker rooms. I signed as I looked for my locker, same as usual. My job is mostly easy: I would greet the costumers, take their order, bring the food to them, and get a tip!

I opened my locker and started to change. I put on the pink top, the ruffled black skirt, tied the ribbon to the collar of the shirt, put on the black and pink shoes, and I was ready to go!

_Work…yay…_

I opened the door to see people waiting out of the door. And I ran past the tables and got to work. Mostly it was really slow when everybody sat down, so I guess I got a little break.

"Sakura!" Chiharu yelled out.

Just when I was about to sit down for break, she comes up running to me, hugging me…yet again.

"Sakura, where do you live now…because I tried to call but it wasn't working..?" she asked

"Oh…I live in those apartments now."

"With who??" she asked

Urgggg….a direct hit!! I didn't want to say that I'm living with a guy…she'll go crazy…then the rumors will start!!

"Um….my father thought it would be cool to have my own place…" I said smiling.

"Oh cool!" she said.

"Girls!! BACK TO WORK!!" yelled someone, who was looking at us in the kitchen.

We flinched and ran our separate ways getting orders and trying to work our hardest.

**END OF POV:**

While Sakura tried her best in her job, Syaoran left the house and walked to the park. He looked at the swings…the wind slowly blowing the swings back and forth. He walked up to them and sat on one of them. Slowly moving back and forth by the wind…he heard laughing. He looked around…no one was there._ I've herd that laugh before…but when??? _

He got off the swing and walked back to the sidewalk. Looking at the sky, his brown eyes reflected the stars.

"Maybe…I should go get her…" he said to himself.

He slowly stops looking and started walking through the park._ I guess I should…its kind of getting dark out… _

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura ran all around, trying to get orders done. After her last order, she put it in the kitchen. She looked around to see not that many people sitting down. _Just a couple of more minutes…and I'm done with work!! She thought._

After running around for the time being, she greeted her last customer goodbye. When the door shut, Sakura jumped for joy.

"Yay! I'm done for the night!" she said sighing.

She went into the locker room, changed, and left through the front door. As she walked towards her home, the streets were less crowded. She just smiled of happiness, knowing that she was done for the day of work.

_Finally work's done for the day! She thought. And it Friday…so one more day of school, and a nice sweet Sunday here I come!_

She looked up at the buildings, ignoring them, and looking at the stars. Her eyes lit up as she slowly moved in circles on the sidewalk.

"_Aren't they beautiful Sakura?"_

"Huh?" she said confused

Sakura stopped looking and looked around. _There's no one there…she thought._

"_I'll be back soon…promise…"_

_How do I know that voice? She thought. Why don't I know who you are…but how do I know your voice._

When she got out of downtown, she started to run. _For some reason…I want to forget that! Who is that guy's voice? She kept on asking_

"_I'm sorry…I have to stay longer, but I still…"_

_WHO ARE YOU??!!!!!_

"_I love you…"_

"Stop!!" she screamed and she crashed into someone.

Falling, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to kick in…but she didn't fall. She opened her eyes….to see Syaoran.

"Stop what?" he asked

"Nothing…just something…that happened at work…no biggy, um…why are you here??" She asked getting up.

"Oh, I wanted to pick you up…it's not safe…for you to be alone this late." He said

She looked at him with surprisement, she smiled at him.

"Really, that's…..really nice of you….thanks…"she said getting quiet.

"Umm…its okay." He said blushing.

"Let's go then…" she said and she started to walk.

As they walked towards the apartment, Sakura couldn't get her mind off those words… _But…I don't remember who that guy is…whoever said that… she thought. Why did he say that…and why…to me?_

"Hey Sakura." Said Syaoran

Sakura looked up to see her at the park…she stared at Syaoran, as he was staring at her, confused.

"You were staring at your feet the whole time." He said turning from his gaze. "Is something bothering you?"

She stopped looking at her feet and looked forward.

"Its nothing…" she said and walked ahead of Syaoran

_What's up with her? He thought_

* * *

When they got to their apartment, Sakura fell asleep on the couch, yet again…. So Syaoran picked her up, and took her to her room. _How many times will she do this? He thought. I mean, how old does she think she is…two?!!_

He got to her room and placed her on her bed. He watched her….sound asleep. _This feels so…familiar…but why?? He thought._

But he shook his head, and walked towards the door.

"Who……" she whispered

Syaoran turned around to see her, still with her eyes closed….talking in her sleep.

"Who….are…..you??" she asked

He shut the door and walked towards his room. He changed, and got into his bed.

"_Who are you?"_

_Why did she ask that? He thought…I wonder what she was dreaming about…oh well…_

He closed his eyes…and went to sleep…

_Good night……Sakura…_

* * *

**okay! finally done! im so tired right now...so goodnight...everybody! thanks for reading!! and plz review!!**


	5. Why I love the rain

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 5

Why I love the rain…

**Sakura's POV:**

"_The real reason we left is because…"_

Why does that go through my mind…I never wanted to leave, my home town, Tomoeda… I always played with my brother back then, back when I was in Elemtary School.

I looked around the landscape. It looked so familiar as if I've been there before.

_Am I…home?_

I see my old house, yellow with a white roof, that white gate where I lost my first tooth…so many memories… I walk around my front yard, green as ever. Then I see someone, a girl with light brown hair, a school uniform, and was running my way. _Oh my gosh…that's me…_

"_Onii-chan! I'm not a monster!!" she yelled out passing right through me, as if I wasn't there._

"_Well maybe, if you wouldn't stomp on the ground so hard, I wouldn't have to keep my distance."_

_Toya…_

"_I'm home!" the young Sakura said taking off her shoes and walking onto the wood floor._

"_Welcome back." Said my father, peeking his face in the hallway._

_Father…_

_Why must I remember this…I don't want to remember this!! It's too…_

_Heartbreaking…_

I walk through the door, and go through the hallway…go up the stairs…and into my old room. I give a little smile as I see my old bed, that stupid alarm clock that makes me late for school each morning, and…

I walk up to my desk and look at my old books and stuffed animals…but one thing caught my eye. _What's this? _I look at this frame, try to pick it up…but can't. _Why can't I pick up that stupid frame…I'm not that weak, I think I capable of picking up a picture frame!! _

"_I'm home " my young self said, shutting the door._

_What did she say? I asked to myself._

She put her stuff down on the chair and picked up the picture frame.

"_ I'm back." She said._

"_Wait, who is that?" I ask looking at the picture._

The picture had a cherry blossom tree, & school building in the background as well. My old self was smiling…but the other person next to me…was a dark figure, you couldn't see anything but the shape of the body. It looked rather guyish, but who is that guy?? She put the picture down and went to her window and sat on her little couch.

" '_I'll come back to you soon' he says…" she said looking off in the distance. "But…how long is soon… when are you coming back?"_

"_Who is coming soon??? Who are you talking about!!??" I asked trying to shake her…but can't_

I opened my eyes, get up from my pillow and look around. The white drapes dim a little bit of light. I get out of my bed and walk up to the drapes. Slowly moving the drapes, I look outside; the sun was rising, cherry blossoms were falling off the trees, it was somewhat…a good start of a crappy morning.

_I guess…that's the only time I can see…father and brother…_

I walk from the window and open my door. I look around, he's not up; I was hoping…that he was up. Urg! I walked to the couch and sat down, crossed my arms and started to think. _This crappy dream…I just need to know…whos that guy in that stupid picture. What even happened with it…I should have it…but when we left Tomoeda…?_

I shook my head, trying to get myself from away from that time. Why does my mind always go to that day!!?? That day…was the worst day of my life…for some reason…I didn't want to leave. But… I just don't know why. All I could remember is…

_My brother taking my hand, trying to get me out of my room… but I was… reaching something…WAS IT THAT PIC…_

"You're up early." Someone said shutting the door.

I look up…it was him… I wanted to see him…but now…I don't really want to…but for some reason, I just want to go and hug him…damn you stupid feelings…

"Ya…I guess I am. What were you doing?" I ask

"Oh, just running." He said getting water from the fridge. "It's really nice outside, do you want to go somewhere?"

My heart just stopped for a split second…then started to beat…like a thousand miles an hour! _Why am I going gaga over that stupid question??…it's not like he's asking me out or something…I wanna stay away from that stuff…for a little bit._

"Um…to where?" I asked

"It's a surprise." He said taking my hand.

I got up…but wait…I'll still in my pjs. I let go of his hand and run to my room and shut my door. I look through my drawers…picking out clothes and changed. About three minutes later, I come out of my door with a blue tee shirt, and a jean skirt. He looked up and looked at me…he smiled one of his stupid smile, that made me want to kiss that stupid face of his…but I held it all inside…

_I'll never think…of love again!! I don't want anyone to suffer because of what happened…I don't them to keep that burden…_

"Ready to go?" he asked opening his hand.

I looked at his hand, hesitated a little, but took it and we left. I felt like I was happy, but I think I don't deserve it…my happiness caused people to suffer. But why does…

_Why do these feelings come in my head?!!_

I've been asking myself that lately. Ever since I moved in with Syaoran, all he wants to do is make me laugh or smile…I don't want him to be sad. So I fake laugh when I hear jokes or when I see my best friend, Tomoyo. If I don't smile…I'm afraid that…I'll make people sad, but I want to smile…it's just that…it won't come on my face…as it use to…a long time ago.

I look up at the sunny sky as we walk through the park. Many people sit under the trees, have their picnic, and laugh like there having a good time. I wonder why we went to the park. I let go of his hand a long time ago…right when I saw people, I don't know why…I guess it was a reaction.

I wonder if I hurt his feelings or something…he always helped me…since what happened…he saved me, let me live with him, but I haven't even given him something in return…but what should I give him?

"Umm…Syaoran I'm...-."

"Were here!" he said running up the hill.

I look to see a hill, with a cherry blossom tree…but unlike other trees, this one was, in my opinion, the prettiest.

"Sit down." He said patting the green blanket that was there.

I sat down and looked off in the distance…it was beautiful! It showed the side of the beach. The sea was very calm with little ripples along the water. I was amazed at this…I didn't even notice the smile of my face. Until Syaoran looked at me and smiled back…I blushed a little, but then controlled myself and stopped.

A few minutes later, Syaoran's eyes widened and he sprang up from the ground.

"Ah! I almost forgot….Sakura, wait here…I'll be right back." He said

Before I can say anything, he ran down the hill and into the distance. What did he forget?? Hmm… _but I guess I should wait till he gets back. _So I stayed put…and waited…

And waited

And waited…

I realized that I'm very impatient. _Urg! When is he coming back? It's been a long time…hasn't it? _I take out my cell phone out of my pocket…it said 12:32…_it seems that the time goes so slow! _But I threw my cell phone beside me and lay down. The sky was rather cloudy…but I knew it wasn't going to rain…after all; it's still sunny outside…

Some time later…

A lot of people have left…and Syaoran hasn't come back yet…I've been waiting for two hours…but he still hasn't come back yet… _That's it! I'm leaving! _I get up and start to walk away…but for some reason….I stopped.

"_Sakura, wait here…I'll be right back."_

I walked back to the blanket and sat down. _I guess, I'll wait a little bit longer…its not like I haven't waited like this in a long time…_

"_How long do I have to wait!" someone screamed._

I looked around…there was no people around. So I resumed looking at the beach.

"_Wait Toya! I have to wait here…he'll come back…I know it!"_

Why is this in my head!!?? I don't want to hear it!

"_NO!!!!!"_

I cover my head…hoping it would go away._ Just stop…I don't wanna hear it anymore…please…just stop._ I put my hands down…it stopped. I sighed and felt water droplet on my face. _Rain…?_

I looked up in the sky to see drops of rain fall down. I love the rain…its very quiet sometimes…but the real reason why I love it is because...

The wind started to blow hard and the green blanket started to blow away.

"Wait!" I said running after the blanket. But it went over the cliff, and I watched it blow into the distance of the waves….

_Syaoran's blanket…I hope he doesn't get mad._

I fell to the ground, and looked off into the distance…why is he taking so long? But I have to wait for him… I feel like I have to...Syaoran, where are you? Tears started to flow down my eyes…

_Oh ya…I remember why now…the reason why I love the rain…is_

_That no one notices that I'm crying…_

I didn't know why I was crying…was it because of his blanket that fell in the ocean…the fact that I'm getting soaked in the rain, or that he still hasn't showed up. _I guess I'll go home…_I started to walk till…I slipped on the wet grass and went backwards…towards the cliff…

"HOEE!!" I screamed

I grab onto to cliff with my two hands…holding on for dear life. _SOMEONE HELP! I screamed in my head. _My lips could barley move…they were so cold. One of my hands slip from the wetness of the dirt. _Don't let go Sakura…you can't die yet! I said to myself. _My other hand started slipping…till each of fingers started to lose grib…one by one…

"Someone…help…" I try to yell out…but my lips were so cold…it wouldn't.

I was on my last two fingers….my life support…was decreasing…I can't die. I want to do some things…maybe even…

_love again…_

That word…love…I think I know what that means now…its not just going out with someone and kissing them and stuff like that. I've learned that from someone…

_Syaoran…_

_Ok maybe I do like him…but not to that extent…but I think I do…_

_Why…do I love you?!!_

Finally, my fingers gave out…and I started to fall….goodbye…Syaoran…

"SYAORAN!!!!" I screamed out…for the last time….

* * *

**_ya I know...sad...but...will she acually die?? we'll find out soon! REVIEW PLZ AND THANKS FOR READING..._**

**_keep doing your best!_**


	6. The lost Love

yes i know...i havent updated in forever!! im sorry! i've been busy with soo much stuff like mi dance thats finally over..and this person...BUT NEVERMIND ABOUT THAT!! heres the long awaited chapter..

* * *

Can a Broken Heart be fixed?

Chapter 6

The lost love…

"SYAORAN!!!" I scream out for the last time.

I closed my eyes, wondering if I'll get crushed by the rocks at the end of the cliff, drown in the ocean, or break all my bones from falling onto the sand. I fall till….I stopped in mid air.

_Am I…dead already?_

I open my eyes to see a hand, it was tan and was pulling me up. It was him, he finally shows up right when I so close to death.

"Hang on Sakura, almost got you." he said pulling me.

The rain still poured as he tried to hold my hand tight. I look at him, tears still coming down my eyes.

"Syaoran, you…don't have to do this. I might as well die, before "he" does it first." I said

He still kept on pulling me up….

"Syaoran…why? Why are you saving me…you barley know me and yet…-."

"When someone important to me is in trouble, I just have to help them." He said finally pulling me up.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me. I was just confused, _I'm important to him? What makes me so special…I guess…he does like me..._I hug him back as the rain pounded us._ I want to remain like this for a while…so rain…don't stop!_

"So, I'm important….to you?" I whispered.

He got closed to my ear, that I felt his breath…so warm that shivers went up and down my spine.

"Yes…your one of my good friends…I can't let.…-."

I let go of him and was crying. He looked at me, noticing my tears, took is hand and tried to wipe them off. I turned around and ran down the hill. _I thought he said I was important…like more than a friend!! I thought he really lo-…_

I fell tripped and fell the rest of the way down the hill. _I…I guess I'm nothing more than that…_ I got up slowly and caught my breath. Hearing footsteps from behind me, I ran as fast as I could home.

_This feels like last time…that I had to run…_ But it wasn't…it was just Syaoran running after me...cause I ran from him…but why is he running after me?

When I finally get the elevators, I press the button, hoping the door would open. Finally getting in, I press the button to close it... but it wasn't closing. Syaoran started to run into the building and towards me…I kept on hitting the button constantly. _Come on stupid doors… CLOSE!!!_

The doors slowly close and I see him reach out his hand…but the door shut and the elevator started to go up. I signed and laid my head on the wall. _Man this sucks…I don't want him to think that I hate him…I don't…but for some reason…_

_I'm running away…_

"_I DON'T WANT TO GO TOYA!!!" someone screamed_

That voice! Not again!! I put my head to my knees and closed my eyes. _Go away you stupid voice…I don't wanna hear you anymore!!!!_ The elevator stopped. I opened my eyes and got up. _Why did the elevator stop?_ I didn't want to be stuck in this stupid elevator!!! But then…the lights went out. I ducked and screamed to the top of my lungs.

"SYAORANNNN!!!!!" I screamed out.

I don't like this…I don't like this at all…

* * *

**SYAORAN'S POV:**

I can't believe this!!!! First, I try to make the most perfect outing for Sakura, went to get the food I forgot at home...but then I had to save her from death, and now all of a sudden…she's pissed off. What is up with their minds!!! Must be the time of the month or something….

I stare at the elevator doors, hoping that they would open again. The lights shut off. I immediately got my guard up. A huge lightning strike strucked to the ground, it made me a little shaky….but I got up and try to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness. But then I heard a scream…and I knew…it was hers. It was completely dark, but I tried my best to get up the stairs. Her scream kept on getting louder. Finally, I found the elevator door and pushed the button…

………

To my stupidness…I finally realized that there wasn't any electricity. So I try to force open the door. And to my luck, it opened! Looking around, I couldn't find that shaft at all.

"Sakura!!" I screamed out.

There wasn't a response. I try to turn around but…I felt a roll on my foot…

_Shit!_

Next thing you know…I'm falling into the darkness of the elevator! I close my eyes till I land on something…..

_Am I dead…? _But I look, to see a shaft. I bang on it, hoping something would respond….

"Sakura!!!!" I scream out.

…….

There wasn't a response…till I hear a small whisper…

"Syaoran…"

Immediately, I try to open the shaft door…but I needed to find a door first…

"Sakura…..is there a opening door on top of the ceiling?" I asked

"The emergency exit?"

"Yes!" I said

"It's right here." She said

"Where exactly is right here??"

"Just hear my voice!" she said

She started to hum something…I listened to it, till I found a door. I started to kick till I fell through. I fell to the ground. But then looking forward, someone was holding me.

"Syaoran…I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…its….its…."

I feel water down my shirt...she was crying…Sakura…

"Don't worry…everything's gonna be fine, I promise." I said twirling her hair around my finger.

She looked up at me, and smiled. Then she closed her eyes and fell onto my chest.

"Sakura…" I said…

_She's asleep._

Then suddenly, the lights went back on, and the elevator started going up. Oh thank god! Finally, after this whole day….I think I need a break.

The doors opened, and I walked though the hallway, till I got to our door and started to open it. But the door pushed open. _Did I forget to lock it?_ I opened and went inside, my eyes widened. I almost dropped Sakura at this site;

Almost everything was trashed, the couch was flipped over, magazines all over the floor, but what scared me the most was in Sakura's room. There was a knife hanging on her door, blood dripping from it and a piece of paper. I put Sakura down by the wall and removed the knife and started reading the paper.

**You know…Sakura…**

**I'm still alive…don't forget that… nobody's gonna find me, just remember that…**

**-Jake**

**P.s: don't worry…we'll see each other…sooner than you think…**

Looking at this…just wanted me to beat that bastard's face! Why does he want to hurt her that much? What did she do to deserve this kind of suffering…I mean HASN'T SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH!! Why does she have to go through this….

I pick her up and walk her to my room. I open it to see it perfectly normal, thank god! I put her on my bed and pull the covers on her. I smile as she looks…so peaceful, asleep like that. She's so….

I shake my head, trying to focus on something else. I leave the room and shut the door quietly. Looking at my trashed home, I try to clean up the mess that these bastards have made. _God, I feel like a maid. How do girls clean stuff like this?? _After cleaning the living room…as best as I could. I go into Sakura's room, cleaning the blood that was on her door and doing some other things…

I was just about finished and walking out her door till, I stepped on something. I looked down to see a piece of paper. Picking it up, there was blood stains and it was all crumpled. _Mmmmm…what's this?:_

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry…that I couldn't tell you this in person. But I've been trying…to hold it off for a long time…but now…that I'm….leaving…I should tell you._

_The reason why we left Tomoeda…was because…_

I took the paper and crumpled it back up. I put it on her desk and left her room. I just couldn't read that damn letter anymore…it sounds soo…familiar...that town. But, how?

I sat on my couch and just laid there…staring at the ceiling. _Why does she look so familiar anyway? This is so confusing!! I mean…why did I help her? Well…anyone would help her if 2 guys came with knifes, but still. Everyday I feel like…like I know what she's gonna do next. Her next move, her next expression…_

_What does this mean!!?_

I close my eyes and try to sleep.

_Whatever it is…_

_I just want to figure it out…_

_Not just that…_

_I want to figure _

_her out also…_


	7. The unexplained

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 7

_The unexplained…_

**SAKURA'S POV.**

_Where am…I?_

Looking around…I saw my house…again. But this time…there was a moving truck…and people moving boxes. I walked inside, and then I heard a scream. Running up the stairs…there was a girl.…she looked…just like me.

"_Toya! You can't make me leave!!!" she said sitting on her bed. _

"_Sakura, please…we have to. Father has a new job and…-."_

"_I DON'T CARE!!!" She screamed. _She got up and held a photo frame._ "I promised someone I would stay…and you know father got a new job on purpose!!!" _she sat back down on her bed. And looked at her brother.

She promised…someone…who!!?

How come…

_How come I don't remember any of this??_

She held onto her photo tight and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"_Onii-chan, please…can't I just stay?" she pleaded_

A huge honk came from outside, it was the movers truck. Her brother grabbed her hand and forced her off the bed. She dropped her photo, and reached out for it, but couldn't get it.

"_Toya, wait! My photo!! Please stop!!" _

"_We have to leave now!!" he yelled_

"_BROTHER!!! I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!!!!!!" She screamed out._

They got downstairs, she started to run back up them, but he picked her up. She started to resist. Her brother got her out the door and put her in the car. He shut the door, and got in himself and followed the truck.

"_NOOOO!!! SYA-…"_

I opened my eyes.

What was that!? I thought that…

That ….

_We left because of mother…_

_But…did we?_

_Who did she yell for?_

_It sounded…so…_

_Familiar…_

I looked around…not noticing the atmosphere. _This isn't my room…_I look at the covers….they were green. _Syaoran…this is his room?_ How did I get here??

I got out of his bed and walked towards the door. Opening it, I see papers on the floor and Syaoran holding a knife.

"Um…Syaoran." I said.

He looked at me, still holding the knife… my eyes widened. Why does he have a knife…is he gonna…

I duck to the ground. And started to scream. _There's blood on it too!! What did he do!!!_

"Sakura! It's not what it looks like." He said dropping the knife.

_What did he do!?? Is he…is…he_…

Someone held me. Noticing it was him, I just screamed louder.

"Sakura…this isn't my knife…I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!!" he said holding me tighter.

_Did…he say that?_

_Am I…still dreaming? _

"Sakura," he continued. "I wouldn't try anything that you didn't like, you know that…I care about you and your safety…and I...-."

"I don't get it…" I said. I stopped screaming and tears started coming down my eyes.

**SYAORAN'S POV:**

Is she okay? I didn't mean to scare her at all!! I was just looking at the knife…and I must say…it was a good knife; it looked like the exact blade that I used to train with in China, only smaller. I wasn't gonna do anything with it…nothing at all. But why is she freaking out?? Is it because of when she saw…

_Her family…_

_Stabbed…?_

"Sakura, what don't you get…?" I asked helping her up.

She looked at me, with those emerald eyes of hers; I couldn't help but gaze into them…

"This feels…so familiar…but…"

"Are you okay??" I asked

She just nuzzled her head onto my chest….started crying…

"The voices….those voices…I…I …want them to stop!!!" she screamed.

_Voices?_

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"The voices…I hear them all the time….I know who it is…its just…why!!? I'm confused…why did I even come to this damn city!? If I didn't come for mother, then….then…-"

She started to sway to the left, but I caught her before she fell. She opened her eyes and gave a small smile and held my hand. She got close to my ear, I smelled her scent…so invigorating….

"Why do you feel...so familiar…?" she asked, and fell asleep.

_I look…familiar…? But…how?_

Looking at her, water was coming down her closed eyes.

_Why does she…I don't understand!!_

I carried her in her room and got her all settled. I don't get her at all! This whole thing of her staying…was it for a good reason?

_I just hope…that she's okay…_

_But…voices…??_

Those words that she said were stuck in my brain. As I sat down on my bed and thought about it, I wanted to figure her out…but now, it's gonna be a harder than I expected.

I closed my eyes, at started to sleep.

_I guess…_

_if I can find out about these voices…_

_I can understand Sakura more…_

**END OF POV:**

Syaoran fell asleep, thinking of how he could help Sakura. It was quiet in Syaoran's room…the only noise, was coming from the wind blowing pass his curtains.

"_But…why can't I leave!?" A voice said._

He opened his eyes, looked around…nobody seemed to be there. He shrugged and went back to sleep.

"_Mother is being unfair!! I wanna go to her!!!"_

Huh? He looked around. He was in an apartment building. Syaoran walked around, till he heard a bang. Hearing that, he ran towards the sound…till he stopped.

_That…he thought…_

_it looks…just like me!!_

He looked at a boy: brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes. He was holding onto a photo frame. While a man with grey hair, and glasses was holding onto a suitcase.

"_Please ------ -sama, you have to stay…" Said the man._

_What did he say? Syaoran thought._

"_No Wei, I can't stay! I promised someone I would come back!! There's no way I'm gonna let her wait any longer." The boy screamed._

He stared at the photo, smiled at it, and looked back to the man.

"_Mother doesn't care, she doesn't understand…you can't make me stay!" he got up and took the suit case from Wei. "I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!!"_

The boy walked out of the room, through Syaoran, and towards the door. Wei ran passed Syaoran and towards the boy.

"_I'm sorry." He said and karate chopped his neck. The boy fell onto the ground. "Your mother had her orders, I cannot deny them…"_

The boy tired to get up, but couldnt, his eyes slowly closed from the hit.

"_I'm sorry…Sak-…"_

Syaoran opened his eyes. Looking around, it was cold. He saw snow falling by his window. He got out of his bed and looked outside. A blanket of snow covered the streets of Tokyo as people walked in it. Children were throwing snowballs and sledding down the street.

_It's…snowing…_

He got dressed and left the house to walk around.

_It's been awhile since I've seen snow… he thought._

Looking around, he walked passed shops. Lights were being put up and decorations were being put in place. Syaoran looked at all the shops, window shopping, thinking about what he's gonna do for Christmas.

He passed one window, but then turned around and looked at it. It was a necklace with a cherry blossom, and a diamond in the middle of it.

_Sakura…I think…she would…like that. He thought looking through the glass._

But he turned around, and started to walk towards home.

* * *

Sakura, woke up, looked around her room. She gazed and shivered. Getting out of her bed, she looked out of the window. Her face brightened and she smiled.

"It's….snowing…" she said.

_I'm gonna figure out everything! She thought…_

_About my dreams,_

_The voices…_

_And most importantly…_

_Syaoran…_


	8. Snowed hearts

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 8:

Snowed hearts

**SAKURA'S POV:**

Snow…I haven't seen that in awhile. Opening my closet and getting my warm clothes out, I thought about the holiday coming up. After all, Christmas is just a couple of weeks away.

_Hm…well, I have to go shopping. Oh, and I have to call Tomoyo-chan! I haven't talk to her in forever!!_

Finally dressed, I rush to my cell phone and dial her number. After waiting for a second I hear her voice.

"_Hello,"_

"TOMOYO!!! O MY GOSH HOW HA.-..."

"_I'm unavailable to come to the phone right now…but leave a message and I'll call you back."_

_Darn it! I'll leave a message._

Hanging up the phone, I put on some shoes and head out for some window shopping. Looking at all the cute decorations, and people caroling, I wondered what I was gonna do for Christmas. Every year, I always helped Toya and father with the decorations, and we…always….did that typa stuff. But I guess…this year…

"It's going to be different." I said to myself.

Watching the people all joyful, made me a little sad, but I can't be sad now!! Isn't this the month of peace and joy! Then I should be joyful! I clenched my fist up in the air and smiled with confidence. There's nooo way I'm gonna put myself up in the dumps now! I walked through the streets and enjoy the cold snow falling from the sky.

I started to sit down, till someone started calling my name.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!"

Looking around, I already knew…it was her…

She jumped with her arms open and hugged me, she spun me around in circles, screaming our heads off….

"Oh my gosh!! WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN SAKURA!!!!?" Tomoyo demanded, finally letting me go.

"Um, around….its been awhile hasn't it?" I asked.

"YES IT HAS!!!" she took my arm and started dragging me along the sidewalk. "Right now, we have to go to my house. I need to re-measure you!"

_Crap, I'm gonna be there for awhile…_

Tomoyo, my best friend since elementary school, always made me costumes….don't ask why.All I can say is that she believed that I was her "model" and should be dressed the best.

At her huge home, there I was, standing on a stool as Tomoyo put measuring tape around my waist, chest, arms, and legs.

"Hm… a little bit more of this and a little bit of that..." She muttered to herself, finally putting the tape down and wrote something on her notebook. "Ok Sakura, do you think it's okay if you've stayed her tonight, I mean, I haven't talked to you in awhile and I miss you sooooo much!!" she said hugging me. "And plus!!" she let me go and twirled me around on the stool. "We gotta find a perfect gift for Syaoran!"

"Hoeeee!!!"

I fell off the stool, Tomoyo started to laugh.

_W-w-what!! How did she…I didn't even…_

"B-b-but-but…I don't like…-."

"Oh Sakura, I had a feeling you did, I mean, don't you live with him?" she asked me.

"I do, but…we aren't like….like that!!" I said

She started to laugh. But then looked down at me and smiled.

"What do you think of him then?" she asked.

_Tadump-tadump-tadumptadumptadump_

**SYAORAN'S POV.**

Well there I was, sitting in the park bench, with nothing but a blank mind. I have no idea what to give Sakura for Christmas. I mean, it has to be perfect, but not the typa gift that gave off a lovey vibe…sure, I guess I sorta like her…but…

There's no way that she likes me like that….

I shook my head.

_QUICK THINKING ABOUT HER STUPID!!!_

I get up and start walking through the hellish streets. People filled the sidewalks like a huge herd of cows, they'll trample you to get in the stores and have no idea that your on the ground. Pushing through the crowd, trying to gasp for air…I start thinking why I liked Christmas. There's a crowd like this no matter where I go, China was worse…way worse. If I described it, the bad memories may come back up.

_Bash! Crap_…

Next thing I knew, my face was smashed onto a window. I gotta remember that this isn't a great place to stare. Glaring at the window I saw it again, I started at it for awhile till I finally got free from the window.

…

…

…

THAT'S IT!!

I go into the store, it wasn't crowded…odd. I was thinking it was gonna be a storm of people in here. I walk in and look at the displays, a…jewelry store…?

"Excuse me son, but where closed." Said a voice.

I turned to see a old man, with barley any hair with a white beard.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just...-."

"Taken a liking on that piece of work?" he asked walking from the counter. "That's one of a kind, so who's the lucky girl you have in mind of giving that to?"

"T-t-th-aaa-ttssss!!!" I blush…god, why do I think of her, but…that is perfect for her..

"Oh, I see. Well, that's a very expensive one."

"How much?" I asked.

He showed me the price tag…I gasped.

_It is a one of a kind though…_

"Oh, I see…" I said softly. "Well thanks anyw-.."

"Tell you what son," the old man said. He got to the counter and started to look for something. "I could really use a hand around here, so if I let you work it off, I'll give it to you as payment." The man got up and carried a box to me. "So what do ya say?"

"SURE!!" I said smiling.

"Thank you, can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes!!! No problem there sir!" I shaked his hand and ran out the door. "Finally things are turning good this year!!"

I just have a feeling…

That maybe…unlike those scarred years, this Christmas…looks really really…

_Bright_…

**SAKURA'S POV.**

I got up from the floor and I sat on her couch, staring in space…thinking.

What I think…of…Syaoran?

_Tadump-tadump-tadumptadumpttadump_

My hearts beating so fast…but there's no way I feel for him that way…or do I?

"_Why do I love you!!!?"_

I said that…but…it was a life threating situation…my brain was in a gazillion places. But…do I lo-v-v-v- ah! I can't even say it!

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" laughed Tomoyo.

I looked up to see her, with 2 cups of coco, she handed me one and I just stared at it and sipped quietly.

"Aww…Sakura..." she continued. "You're too cute!"

"Ah…-."

"You don't have to say anything. You do don't you?" she kept on asking.

"Y-yes…" I said blushing...

"Ok!! I have a complete plan!!! School tomorrow your gonna ask him."

"Ask what?"

"To the dance silly!!" she said giggling. "Don't tell me you forgot about it?"

I stared at her…

…

….a dance….

…hmmm…

"Sakura!!!!" she said. "Oh my gosh, we were told about it for weeks! Its in 2 weeks, you gotta ask him, before the other girls do."

"B-u-ut I..." I couldn't bring up any words.

"Don't worry about it!" said Tomoyo getting up and opening a book. "You're dress is almost done anyway, so all you need to do is get your date."

"Hey, aren't you going with Yamazaki-kun?" I said looking at her…

She started to blush…ha! Got her there!!

"And you said I had a crush..." I said laughing. "Tomoyo I don't need a date, honest. But I'll help you with Yamazaki okay?"

She nodded and smiled. I smiled back at her as we put our coco down, went into her bedroom and changed into our pjs. Unforantely, with Tomoyo, it seems that she still has a whole wardrobe for me, but it came in handy today.

"YOU STILL LOOK LIKE A LITTLE KID SAKURA!!' said Tomoyo, whose eyes were all twinkled with stars, amazed at the outfit that she made for me.

I jumped suddenly. I almost forgot.

"Sakura?"

I got to my purse and picked up my cell.

"Sakura, what is it?" asked Tomoyo

"I need to call Syaoran. I almost forgot."

"_Hello?"_

"Syaoran?"

"_Oh, he-e-y…Saku-…"_

"Syaoran, I'm at Tomoyo's I'm staying here tonight, so if that's okay…I-." I started to blush.

"_It's okay Sakura," he said laughing. "I'll see you later then, bye."_

"Okay..bye!" I hanged up and turned off my cell.

I gave her a thumbs up and smiled. I feel like a little kid, asking Syaoran to stay here…but sometimes…I feel like doing that…it kind of reminds of when I asked my dad for things like that. But I shook my head to forget about that. I walked with Tomoyo into her bed and we pulled up the covers.

"Tomorrow, we gotta look for the gift." I whispered to Tomoyo.

"Mmmhm, and plus its going to be so much fun." She sighed and she closed her eyes. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Night Tomoyo-chan."

_And goodnight, Syaoran…_

**SYAORANS POV.**

Getting home I noticed nobody was there…but then it dawned on me.

_Sakura is at Tomoyos don't worry. _

I sighed as I walked into my room and plopped on my bed.

I guess, tomorrow I start working for that thing.

_I can't wait till I see her look when she gets it._

I chuckle a little as I get in the covers. Till then, I have to work for it.

_I'm willing to do that, after all…_

_Its for…her…_


	9. Your call

Well, hey ppls! I hope that you liked the last (ch.8) chapter…it took me 4843287182478 years to write it...heheee jk. Anyway, heres the next chapter.

* * *

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Ch. 9

_Your call…_

"_Syaoran!" screamed someone in the distance._

In front of me…there was a building, white and a bunch of windows. I try to see what was inside of the windows, there…were desks.

_A…school?_

Lying on the green grass, I saw the cherry blossom petals falling from the trees. It all felt…so familiar.

"_Syaoran! It's me -----------__, where are you?"_

It was a girl, with a white uniform and a black skirt. But, for some reason…her face was all black, I couldn't see her face…heck, her whole head. But how does she…know my name?

"_Syaoran, remember, I'm still waiting…don't forget." She said and started to walking away._

"_Wait!!" I screamed out. _She turned around, water was coming down from her black face…she's…crying…_ "Who…are you?" _

"-----------_ of course, silly. I'll be waiting…remember…"_

_Why is this all familiar…?_

"_I love you…"_

"Wait!!!" I opened my eyes, there was no one.

My hand was reached out…but nobody was there. It was just me…in my room. I sighed as I looked at my alarm clock…only 12:01.

I shook my head and went back at sleep…hopefully; I don't get that dream again. I closed my eyes…

….

In this distance, there was a girl, short, light brown hair and she was on the ground.

….

…._Sakura…?_

Why….am I…dreaming about…her…

"_sniff…Syaoran…help…"_

Blood was dripping from her whole body…as she turned to look up at me…

_Sakura, what's wrong? A…a…BLADE!!!_

I opened my eyes. Panting, trying to breathe…was that…really happening…?

I got up from my bed and started to look around, nothing…

_She's at Tomoyos Syaoran, calm down…_

I climbed back into bed and closed my eyes…I just hope…she's okay.

**END OF POV.**

As Syaoran tried to sleep, Sakura was dreaming like a child. Inside Tomoyos house,

…safe…and…

BASH!!!

Huh? I take that back…

With glass all over the floor, a shadow jumped to the ground and lurked around Tomoyo's room. A smile was on its face and a blade was held in its hand, the creepy figure walked towards Sakura.

_What…was that…? _She thought opening her eyes…but then after that, she wished she didnt...

"Jake!" she said closing her eyes and tightening them…

The figure dropped the knife, and jumped out of the window, leaving a blade…a piece of paper…and the cold, snowy wind. Getting up, Sakura tired to avoid the glass to look at the paper…her eyes widened while reading every word.

**Like I said…**

**You'll see more of me soon…very soon. And don't worry,**

_**You'll be mine soon enough!!**_

She fell to the ground, crying her little eyes out. Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura, and ran to her. She gasped seeing the shatter window, and the blade.

"Tomoyo…..it was….it was him!!!" She yelled out falling onto Tomoyo and cried.

"Its okay…don't worry, he won't com-.."

"YES HE WILL!!" She screamed out, making crying noises, crying so much that Tomoyo was getting wet. "He's…gonna be there till…till…" she looked up to Tomoyo, here eyes red. "TILL I DIE!!"

Tomoyo did the only thing she could do…she held Sakura as she cried on her. Till she fell asleep, she picked her up to the best she could, and put Sakura in her bed. She smiled at her, but it slowly faded away as she walked passed her doors and walked down the long hallway of her home.

_This isn't good…not at all! _She thought walking down the stairs.

Little taps were heard as she walked through the marble corridor, into another hallway with one door. She knocked, and waited.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"Tomoyo." She said

"Oh, please come in Miss."

The door opened and Tomoyo went inside. There were women in black suits, all of them with red ties, and black skirt with a smidge of white lace on the bottom, complimented with black heels. The women greeted Tomoyo, and she nodded back. She walked to one of the computers and stared at the information.

"Why is 'he' able to come here, I could've sworn we had high security…what happened with that?" she asked, looking at the person on the computer.

"For some reason," the woman said showing her images. "He tapped into our system and unlocked the outside security, the power went out and everything, I'm sorry Miss, but we're trying to reboot the system right now."

Tomoyo looked at the woman and gave a smile, and walked away. After shutting the door, she walked back the stairs and through the hallway. But before going into her room, she stopped, and turned at the huge glass windows that stretched across the hallway. It was snowing, a nice, slow snowing. It was the start in the early morning.

She went inside and cleaned the glass up and disposed of it. Climbing into her bed, she looked at Sakura, who was curled up in a little ball, sleeping. Giving a small smile, she closed her eyes, and slept.

* * *

The next day, it was grey, a usual winter morning. It was quiet; the only sound that was made was the wind blowing through the broken window. Sakura opened her eyes and stared straight; snow was there and a breeze. She turned to see her friend, but no one was there.

"Tomoyo…chan?" she said

She got up and started to walk out of the bed room door, into Tomoyo's lounge (that's still her room, but it has a couch and a big screen TV, also where she does her clothes making). Tomoyo was sitting on her couch, watching the news, with a cup of coco in her hands.

"Hey Sakura." She said.

Sakura walked to Tomoyo and sat down. Watching the news with her, Tomoyo was about to say something, but kept quiet…she didn't want to bring up about what happened last night.

"So, Tomoyo." Sakura said looking at her; she looked back while handing some coco to her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, you can have that cup if you…-."

"No, not that…thank you, for last night…" she whispered and smiled.

Tomoyo got up and took Sakura's hand.

"Come on, the shops are gonna get crowded." Tomoyo said getting Sakura up.

They got dressed and left Tomoyo's house.

_Hopefully, _Tomoyo thought looking at Sakura, who was twirling around in circles around the snow. _She'll forget about that Jake._

**SAKURA'S POV.**

I twirled around the snow…it was a great day. All we needed is the sun to show up and the snow to melt and it would be perfect. But it was far, far from it. It was dark, grey skies, and cold…with falling snow just to make the perfect winter day. When we finally got to downtown, it was already filled with people!

My jaw dropped, I can't believe that there's people here, and its only 10!!

"Ummm…maybe we can do this another time Tomoyo." I said.

"NO WAY!!!!" Tomoyo said grabbing my hand and dragging me through the crowd. "You got to find a gift for Syaoran; we have no other time for this opportunity!!"

I sighed as I was being pushed through everybody to the first store. I just hope that this will end quickly.

….

….

….5 hours later….

OH MY GOD!!!!!! I can't believe it!! It feels like we've been here forever… I look at Tomoyo at the other end of the table, just sipping her hot coco with all her bags beside her, as if they were nothing. All I had were 2 little bags, well, that's all I could afford now…work hasn't been busy at all lately!

"Tomoyo, we've been shopping for hours, and still nothing for Syaoran." I said putting my head on the table.

"It's okay Sakura; we'll find him something don't worry."

"Hm…but…I'm not sure what he would like, I mean, sure, I know some things about him…but the thing is…I don't…" I said softly, a little ashamed.

I mean, I've known him for almost a year now. And I've been living with him, and I have nooooo idea what he likes or almost anything about him.

"Oh!" Tomoyo said with a smile on her face. "Why don't you make something for him!?"

I looked up at her, gave her the look, the look of obviousness. She knows very well when it comes to sowing, or making anything by hand…I screw it up every time! If it weren't for Tomoyo to help me with everything…I would've failed home economics, every year!

"Um…you know that I can't make anything well." I said sadly.

"It's ok," Tomoyo said putting money on the table and getting up. "There's a shop not far from here were they sell the most cutest crafts." She grabbed my hand and once again, being dragged across the floor, till we got outside. "Besides, this store has everything!!"

As we walked through the streets, I looked at all the people with tons and tons of bags in their hands. Gee…. people get so crazy when it comes to Christmas.

"Oh, Sakura look at this store!" squealed Tomoyo.

I look, it was a jewelry store. People were crowding just to get in and out. My eyes widened, is that….

Standing in front of that store, was a boy who had brown hair, with a sign and a Santa hat. Was that…

"Syaoran….?"

I stared for awhile, till Tomoyo grabbed my hand and started to walk.

"Come on Sakura, we'll never get to the store before closing!" said Tomoyo

I we being pulled through the large crowd, till we were finally free from the huge blob of people. Ah, finally…fresh air! As I looked, there weren't that many people here…that's odd.

"Hey Tomoyo, are we almost there?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I tried not to get confused and just followed behind her. Until, she stopped. I bumped my head on her back but got my balance. Phew, didn't fall that time.

"Here it is!" she said and went towards the door.

I looked at the strange building; it was small store from the outside. And little sign on the top of the door.

"Twin…bells?" I said to myself.

"Sakura, come on!" Tomoyo said holding the door.

I ran towards her and went in; I started to look around...there were all sorts of things in this store… hm, I think I can find something here for him.

"Hello ladies."

I looked to see a woman, with long dark blue hair. She smiled and greeted us.

"Is there anything that you're looking for?" she asked.

"Um…well, I'm looking for a gift…for my friend." I said

"Oh, how about this then." She said walking away from her counter. "This way."

We followed her around her shop, till we got to a small flight of stairs. We walked up there with her and the woman went to a corner, where little shelves were and stopped.

"How about this." The woman said smiling.

I looked, there were different colors of yarn, and little kits that filled the shelves.

"See Sakura, I told you this store is the best!" said Tomoyo picking up a box. "You can just follow these instructions, so you won't make a mistake."

"_How to knit 101" hmm…that's sounds so cheap._

"Um…how much is it?" I looked at the box, my jaw dropped! That much for a stupid little kit!!! God, is people made of money these days.

"Oh, that's really cheap Sakura, you should get it."

_Easy for her to say!!! _

I stared at my wallet in my purse…aha!!! It's enough, barley…

"I'll take this then." I said handing it to the woman.

"Oh, ok, please pick out your yarn then."

I looked at her…confused…

"Oh! I'm sorry, for every kit you buy, it comes with a free ball of yarn." Said the woman.

_Sweeetttnesss!!!_

I looked at the huge self of widely colored yarns. Hm, which color to choose? Oh! There! I looked at the dark green yarn and picked it up.

"Oh, so this is for a boy then?" the woman asked.

I jumped.

"H-h-h-owww did you...-..?" I blushed

"Well, mostly a lot of girls get darker colors for boys…so I was just thinking…was I wrong?"

I shook my head. She smiled and went downstairs to the counter. I paid for the overly priced kit and walked out the door.

-

"Ah….finally! Away from all the hellish crowds!!" I said walking towards my apartment building.

"Amen to that." Said Tomoyo laughing, I laughed with her.

I got to the automatic doors of the building, and I waved at Tomoyo, who was getting into her limousine.

"See you tomorrow Sakura!" said Tomoyo shutting the door, and driving away.

I went inside and finally got to my door. Unlocking it and going inside, I was relieved, I can finally sleep, with at least…a little ease.

"I'm back Syao-…"

I saw him, on the couch, sleeping. I smiled at him; he must've had a rough day. I walked into him room, and got his blanket from his bed. Putting it on top of him, made me laugh a little, he looked like a little boy being tucked into bed…soo cute!

Wait…

…

…Did I just say cute!!?

I blushed as I looked at his face, but I backed away and went into my room. Shutting my door, I dropped my bags on my little desk, and plopped onto my bed.

_There's nooo way that I like Syaoran, I can't! Remember Sakura, love isn't for you anymore…it's caused you too much pain._

"But…it's different…when I'm…around him…" I whispered.

I looked at my window, snow was falling. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

_Maybe…_

_I can have a little crush…_

_After all…_

_A little crush is nothing…_

* * *

Oh my gosh!! This is the longest chapter I have ever done in my entire stories!! Geeezeee!!! Well, I guess that means something, but I'm not sure…hoped that u liked this chapter please review! 

Keep doing your best! –spikerbabe


	10. Unwritten

Heheheee, hey guys! I haven't been typing in awhile. But just to say Christmas is around the corner. (25 days!!!) Anyway here's the chapter

* * *

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 10

_Unwritten_

**Syaoran's pov.**

"_Mother, why can't I go!!?"_

_Huh? Who's there? _Looking around, there was a room; a woman was sitting on a chair that seemed like a throne. A boy was sitting on the floor, looking up at the woman, his eyes looked angry, and he had scratches all over his arms. I stared at the boy a little closer…

_That's…me…_

"_You must understand, you mustn't see this girl. I don't agree wit-…"_

"_MOTHER, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, why can't you just understand how I feel!?" screamed the boy_

…_why don't I remember this!_

"_Don't you dare raise your voice with me! 'We' agreed that you and that girl mustn't be with each other any longer."_

"_WE…just who the hell is we!!!?" He clenched his fist, closing his eyes, water was coming down them. _

_I was…crying…?_

_The boy got up, and started to walk away. "I'm not listening to you or Wei anymore! I'm going to her and that's final!!"_

"_Syaoran…I'm sorry…" _The woman said. She snapped her fingers, Wei opened the door and head locked Syaoran_. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you see her any longer."_

He tried to resist Wei's hold, but he couldn't break free. The woman got up and walked to the boy. She looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"_Do you know…what suppression is?" she asked._

"Ah." I opened my eyes…what...was that all about? I looked around I was on the couch, with my blanket around me.

"Oh, your awake sleepyhead."

I got up to see Sakura, with a cup in her hand and a smile on her face. She handed me the cup and sat down beside me.

An awkward silence came. For some reason, words couldn't come to my head at all. I wanted to talk to her…but I just couldn't…

"Uh ..."

"Hey Syaoran." She said softly.

"Ya."

"You know we have school today…don't you?"

I jumped off the couch. Sakura gasped.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Um…yes, today's Monday after all." she giggled.

I ran from the living room into my room and slammed the door.

I searched for my uniform and miraculously found it in my forest of clothes.

_Gee, why didn't I know we had school today? This is so werid!! What's up with me?_

_First that dream, now school..._

_doh!_

I grabbed my backpack and gym bag and ran towards the door. Sakura was just standing by the door, waiting.

"Ready to go slowpoke?" she asked, opening to door.

"Of course." I said as we left our apartment and in the hallway. "Just to tell you, you're always the slowpoke."

I stuck out my tongue and laughed. She gave me a annoyed face and started to laugh a little. We got out of the elevator and outside the complex building. The streets were somewhat white and the sky was a beautiful color... grey and gloomy...

"That's not true at all!" she said. "I always get to school on time."

"Ya, barley."

"Psh, you're just jealous because I have the gift of not being late everyday." She said running ahead of me. "Hey look its snowing again!"

I looked up at the sky, a snow started to fall slowly. Ah, just what we need, more and more snow. I just wish that we can have a snow day. I really don't want to go to school today. But, I need to do something today anyway…

_If I don't I'll never get…_

Thunk!

A part of my face was cold, I wiped my face off; a snow ball. Thrown by none other than, Sakura.

"Ahhahhahahahhhahaa, you should see the look on your face!" she said laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" I picked up some snow and threw it back at her, she started to run, but I got her right in the back.

"Ah cold!!" she squealed.

I started laughing as she started to run towards the school gates. Looks like its going to be yet, another good day.

_Besides,_

_that dream was just a dream._

_and nothing more..._

**Sakura's pov.**

Ah the cold, it feels so good. Ha! And that snowball fight was well…fun.

_Syaoran…_

_Wait!_

I hit myself on the head. There's no way I'm going to think about him! I gotta get my priorities straight! And…and….

I looked straight in front of me, snow was falling in the sky, and not that many people were out, I stared at little bit more…ah!

My vision started to blur. Woah!!

_Your alright Sakura, just…a little freak-out there…_

I ran up to the school doors and turned around. Syaoran wasn't behind me.

"Syaoran?" I said.

There wasn't any sound except for the chilly wind, and that darn school bell.

"Syaoran! Come on, were already late!" I said walking down the school entrance steps.

I thought he was right behind me a second ago! Dohh…now I'm late because of him.

crunch

I turned around. What was that…who's out here?

crunch crunch crunch crunch

Uh…..

"Syaoran this isn't funny you know."

I started to feel a warm wind behind my neck. I jumped back and something caught me.

"Guess who?" the voice said

"Syaoran."

"Correct!!" he said laughing

He helped me up and smiled.

"You're such a klutz."

He started laughing as I put my head low, he's so…

"Sakura are you feeling alright?" he asked

He put his hand on my forehead.

"You seem a little warm…and your face is kinda red, you feeling okay?"

I stepped back and found the door. I opened it and started to run.

"Syaoran, were soooo late! Come on." I said trying to change the subject.

I sprinted up the stairs that seemed so endless till I got to the hall way of my classroom. I ran up to the door and slide it open. The teacher was rambling about something as I tiptoed into the class room, Syaoran following right behind me.

"I know you're here, so quit the sneaky crap." Said the teacher.

Crap. She caught us.

"My my Miss Kinomoto…again? And Syaoran, tsk tsk, I expected more from you. Oh well take your seats."

I sighed as I took my seat in the back, Tomoyo snickered a little as I sat down and got situated.

"Where were you Sakura? You missed first hour." Whispered Tomoyo.

"Uh, I was outside, with Syaoran." I whispered back.

"Oh really? Did you pop up the question?"

"Eh about what?" I asked

The teacher stopped talking and me and Tomoyo turned. She threw her chalk towards the back right to…

"Ah!" I ducked as it hit Syaoran right on the head.

"Miss Kinomoto, I'll see you after school." Said the teacher as the bell rang. The teacher got her books and left the classroom.

Everyone started to stare at me. Oh god, why am I the only one who gets in trouble!?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Doh, why does Mrs. Mizuki hate me?" I said biting into a rice ball.

"It's not your fault Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo "She's probably getting used to you that's all, hot coco?"

I took her cup and sipped it. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a crappy math teacher at the moment. I still had to deal with…

I put my hand on my face, trying not to think of him…

"So Sakura, did you have any thoughts about my question?" asked Tomoyo

"Uhh…what question?" I said giving her the cup back.

"Sakura! Stay with me here. The dance, Syaoran, on Christmas Eve. You have to get him to go with you."

"Oh yea…of course." I said. "But what if…"

"What if what?"

"what if Syaoran doesn't want to…-."

"Want to what?" Said a voice

I looked up to see Syaoran; he has great timing doesn't he?

"Mind if I join you ladies?" he said smiling

We moved to the side of the bench as he sat down. Snow was falling from the sky as we sat outside, don't know why we were out here, there wasn't a single student out here. Well who would sit out here; it's cold. But Tomoyo thought we could talk once we came out here. But we were both sadly mistaken.

My heart started to beat fast. Doh! How am I ever gonna get over this!

_It's just a crush Sakura, just a crush. Get over yourself!! He doesn't like you._

"Sakura?"

_Just a crush_

"Sakura…"

_A crush and nothing more!_

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" I said turning towards them.

Tomoyo looked worried; Syaoran kept on poking me until I told him to stop.

"Sakura, you've been spacing out more than ever, you sure you're alright?" said Tomoyo squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine don't worry." I smiled squeezing back. "Remember, its winter and the cold…" I got up from the bench and stood up. "makes ME SO HYPER!!!!"

Tomoyo started to laugh, but Syaoran started to stare at me. I stared back. Doh! Stop staring at him!!!!

I got up and started to walk. The bell rang, just my luck.

"Um…I'm going to class, so I see you there!"

I started to run to the nearest door, and opened it and slammed it behind me.

_What's…up with me? Ooh my head…_

I sprinted the rest of the way to class, and got to my seat. The teacher went inside and class just resumed. I just stared at my notebook on the desk, with the pencil's eraser in my mouth.

_Why do I have to act so stupid around Syaoran? Why can't I breathe when I'm around him? Is this what you call…_

I shook my head as i threw the pencil down on the floor.

_No! No way am I calling this that word! That "thing" caused my family…to die…_

I put my head down and closed my eyes.

_It was all my fault._

Next thing I knew, the bell rang for the day. Time flew by, thank God.

"Oh and don't forget class, two more days of school." The teacher said softly as the students fled out of the room. The teacher stopped his foot. "DON'T FORGET THE DANCE IS FRIDAY!"

I looked up; as the other students grabbed a paper the teacher was giving out and ran out the room like a stampede. I got my stuff and went for the door, ignoring the little speech the teacher said, but only to be tugged by the sleeve and pulled back.

"What the hec...-."

"I believe Mrs. Kinomoto, you owe me some of your time." Said Mrs. Mizuki who popped out of nowhere.

Shit. Just what I needed, her. Oh man! I have to talk to Tomoyo about some things. About, this feeling…

**End of pov.**

As Sakura stayed in the classroom, feeling as crappy as ever, Syaoran and Tomoyo walked towards the shopping district.

"So Syaoran-kun," said Tomoyo with a smile. "What are you going to get Sakura for Christmas?"

He gave a loud breath, as if surprised she would ask that.

She continued "You are going to get her something right? After all, don't you well...you know…"

"What!?" Syaoran said blushing. "Y-y-o-o-u think I…I…"

Tomoyo started laughing. "I knew from the start. Don't worry, Sakura doesn't know."

They sat down on a bench by the huge Christmas tree in the middle of all the stores. The snow stopped for now, but it was replaced by a storm of people.

"So…Syaoran, when are you…going to ask her?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'm…not sure." said Syaoran. "She's…she's been so worried about this guy. This guy has been just, ruining her."

"Guy…you mean Jake?" she said

He looked at her, she had a angry face.

"I knew that guy wasn't good from the start. But ever since…that day…" She wiped her eyes. "Ever since what happened some time ago, and Jake and her were going out. She was finally happy after "that", so I just couldn't…stop her!"

"Wait Tomoyo, what day? What are you talking about?"

Syaoran's phone went off. He opened it and looked at it.

"_Notice." _It read. He flipped his phone over and looked at the screen.

"_Work in 5 minutes!" _

_Shit!!! He thought_

"Uh…keep that thought, I gotta do something. If you see Sakura, tell her I'll be home late." He got up and started to run. "Sorry Bye!"

Syaoran ran towards the jewelry store, leaving Tomoyo on the bench. She got up and pulled something out of her purse. It was a photo. It showed 3 people, elementary children, smiling as the cherry blossom tree was the background, as the petals fell slowly.

"Such good memories…" she said softly.

The photo had a small water drop on it. She was crying.

_Why did it have to all go! All because of "that day!"_

She put the photo back and started to walk into the crowd. Snow started to fall just like the sun was. Darker and darker it started to get.

The third person was holding one of the girl's hands, with a teddy bear in the other.

That person…was Syaoran…

* * *

Oh, another cliff hanger. Well Christmas is coming up. So waiting I guess, came in handy. Sooo enjoy this, and trust me. I'll update quite soon.

Yours truly,

Spikerbabe.


	11. Winter Wonderland

Hey guys! I haven't updated in forever!! Schools been tiring and I've been quite quite quite lazy. But here I am and here you go!

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 11

_My winter wonderland_

**END OF POV.**

Christmas was right around the corner (in a week to be precise) and the whole town was bustling with last minute sales in the stores and getting ready for the holiday. The students in Tokyo high school were getting ready for the lovely winter dance. Tomoyo and Sakura fought the lines and the packs of crazy-dress-freaky-girls for the best dresses and succeeded! Along with a bunch of other Christmas gifts that filled up all their bags that they carried.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down in the middle of the shopping district, tired from all their "power shopping" that they've done for the day.

"Tomoyo-Chan," said Sakura as she yawned. "if I do any more shopping, I think my legs are going to fall off."

Tomoyo laughed

"No worries Sakura, were done for the day." she said smiling.

Sakura jumped for joy.

"Yes!! No more fighting the crowds for any more Christmas stuff!!"

"Ahah-..."

ringringring

Tomoyo picked up her phone

_Text message_

"Eh?" Tomoyo said as she picked up her phone. She read it and her eyes widened.

"Uhh….Tomoyo…wha-..."

"SAKURA GUESS WHO TEXTED ME!!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Umm…Chiharu-Chan…?"

"No Eriol!!"

"Eriol?" asked Sakura

Tomoyo stood up and pulled up Sakura and spun around.

"Yes Eriol, he's been saying that he wants to talk to me about something, and he said to…to…to..."

"To what Tomoyo!!"

"TO MEET HIM AT THE PARK!!" she squealed and let of go Sakura, who fell to the ground from all the spinning.

Sakura got up and dusted off her butt, and looked at Tomoyo with a confused look.

"What? I thought I told you I liked him." Said Tomoyo

"Yeah I know that, but why does he want to meet you in the park?"

"Ah! Who cares about that small stuff, all I know is that he has something to talk with me!! Geeze Sakura, you don't really know what romance is do you?"

"Romance? What romance is in the park? The swings, the slide…?"

"Nonononnononoon silly!" Said Tomoyo, taking Sakura's hand and walked towards the crowd of shoppers. "Were gonna be alone, me and him! So its gonna be so romantic!!"

"Oh…" she said.

"Well, i'll see you later Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she ran the other direction( towards the park problably.)

_Now that I think about it. _Sakura thought. _I don't really know what romantic means…do I?_

**SYAORAN'S POV:**

Another day another dollar…or so my boss says.

So here I am, standing in the middle of the damn shopping district in this Santa suit, handing out flyers to come to the jewelry store.

I never asked for much more embarrassment.

And to think that my job was going to be easy…but this old man has got me working my butt off. And for some reason, his mood has taken a complete turn since I started working here.

FLASHBACK:

Earlier this week…

So here I am, getting the final costumer's order and setting them out the door. This is probably the best feeling you can get when it's finally closing time. Once they left, I was just about to lock the door until,

"Hey Syaoran, you think you can stay for about another hour, I don't think the line of people are going to die down." Said Mr.Jin (yeah I just founded out his name after 4 days of working here)

I looked around, there were no people around, so I thought that the old man's finally lost his eye sight.

"Um, sir, there are no people in the store and were clos-."

"I'm keeping it opened for 1 more hour." He said sharply unlocking the door.

"But I have to get home for Sa-."

"Just 1 more hour…Mr. Syaoran."

He gave me a look of seriousness with all of his wrinkles, and walked back to his desk and threw a box towards me.

"Go do flyers, I don't need you inside."

So I opened the box and saw the horror, a Santa suit. Great…just great.

END OF FLASHBACK

And from that point on, for a couple of days goin, I've been working double time. Standing outside, in a Santa suit on a daily basis, handing out freaken flyers. I haven't even been thinking of Christmas at all. Hopefully I just glad that Christmas is finally coming to an end. I haven't even been thinking much about school, friends, or even…

"Sakura…" I whispered.

I looked up in the starry sky, as the people moved all around me. She always makes me wonder…

_I haven't really talked to her since I got my job…_

Ever since I've been working overtime, I get home so late. And every time I open the door, I see her; on the couch, cuddled up with a small blanket, sleeping. She…always waits for me.

Even though I live with the girl, for some reason I…

_I miss her…_

"Doh…what am I saying?" I say to myself, shaking my head.

If I start to like her, I'll probably put even more of a burden on her. I mean Sakura's got a lot going on right now. She's got the police breathing down her neck with pointless questioning, school, her job, and that jackass who started it all.

And If I went out with her; it would just make her even more stressed out. Besides, if she found out that I lived with Sakura…

"_Wow Syao!" said a voice_

_Huh?_

I looked around. It was just a mob of people, but who said-

"_Look Syao, isn't the snow pretty!?"_

Whose freaken saying this?

"_But you know what's prettier?"_

My head is spinning, I held my head.

Shut up…just shut up!

"_You…"_

"Syaoran?"

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled

Wait…I know that voice…

I looked up,

Oh god…

Sakura?

**SAKURA'S POV:**

Is that Syaoran? Why did I say his name anyway… but I might as well finished what I started.

"Um, is that you Syaoran-kun?" I ask again

The guy in the Santa suit stared at me but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you got the wrong person."

_Oh crap._

"Ohh!" I lowered my head. "I'm sorry, you just look so familiar, despite that costume your in."

"It's alright, run along home, I'm sure that person you thought of will see you soon" he said

"Oh"

_How did he know that I was waiting for…_

"Well, have a good night Mr. Santa!" I said and left.

As soon as that Santa guy was way out of my sight, I texted Tomoyo about it. She told me that Syaoran said to her about having a night job. But…he would've told me that if he was himself…right?

_I could've sworn that was Syaoran, I know his voice. It's the only voice that sounds oh soo swee-_

I shook my head.

_Get a hold of yourself Sakura!! That was just a misconception! Besides, Syaoran would never be a Santa guy. I could see him in a bookstore or something…but not a Santa._

I sigh as I finally get to my apartment and open the door.

"I'm hom-."

_No ones here…_

The lights were out, and a note was on the table. I shut the door and walked up to the coffee table.

_At work again, might be home late_

_-Syaoran_

_I guess, I'm home alone…again._

I changed into some pjs and layed on the couch and turned on the TV.

"_The temperature outside is currently 29 degrees, were expecting another snowfall sometime tonight so bundle up Tokyo-."_

_Hm, another snowy night. _

_ringringring_

I picked up my phone from the table and read my text.

_Hm, Sakura that's interesting. But don't worry; Syaoran doesn't work as a Santa guy. That's way too geeky for him. He works somewhere in the main city at some music joint with Eriol, so don't worry your pretty little head on Syaoran-kun okay. Get some sleep, I'll ttyl._

_Love Tomoyo_

I said goodnight and turned off my phone. My eyes were weary as I stared at the door.

_I wonder when Syaoran gets home._

"…Syaoran…."

**SYAORAN'S POV:**

I hand out a few more fliers till there's nothing but a couple of people in the streets and boss yelling for me to close shop.

_Praise Jesus! Im out of hell for the night!!_

I lose the Santa suit and pick up my back pack and leave that joint. The streets were empty and the crisp winter air smelled pretty good.

I look at my phone to check the time, wondering when I finally got out from this place.

_1 text message_

**Missed call; Sakura**

Hm, why didn't it ring? I clicked the call button and tried to reach her…

"_Hey its Sakura leav-"_

Man I hate answering machines. But I can't believe that she was still out, doesn't she only work till…doh, who cares, I don't need to know her darn schedule.

Besides, why couldn't I just tell her that I was the dude in the Santa suit? I can't lie to her like that.

But it was a good lie.

wait,

Do those even exist? Hm, yeah probably. I think that if I told her, she would ask why. And if I tell her that…

Well im sure as hell don't ever wanna answer that. But I tried to forget about it and started to read my text message.

_Hey Syao! I need to talk to you tomorrow at school aite!!_

_Eriol_

_Hm, strange, what does he need to talk to me about?_

Ah, even though he's my best friend, that guy is still a mystery to me.

I sighed as I finally get to my front door, home sweet home, and not at that darn place to which I call "work."

Shutting and locking the door I looked around; the lights were out, and the TV was on,

And she was there.

Sleeping on the couch.

_Was she…waiting for me, again?_

I picked her up and started to take her to her room. ahha she's such a child that sleeps everywhere besides her room.

"..No…wait Syaoran…don't…go.."

I looked at her as she started to mumble some more words.

_Is she…dreaming…of me?_

I put her on her bed at looked at her.

_Her hair,_

_Her skin_

_Her radiance_…

_She so…_

"Beautiful." i whispered

I patted her head and shut her door.

_IVE GOTTA STOP THIS! I'm only gonna hurt her even more. If I start to love her I'll…_

_Wait…LOVE!!_

I flopped myself in my bed, thinking of that word. Do I even know how to show that…after what I did?

A love with Sakura….

Maybe, if I really try.

…

_Maybe mother wouldn't mind canceling "it" if she knew about Sakura._

I closed my eyes; thinking of everything that I wish would never come to mind.

_But hopefully…_

_My holiday wish does come true._


	12. checkup ch

Hello everyone!!

A few of my readers have been asking me

What the heck has been going on in this story?

Well

This is just a little summary, or whatever you call it, about that exact thing. (Just to keep you guys up to speed) and I'm answering all the questions that everyone has been asking me about the characters and such things like that.

(Fsdfjaslfjl) are the side notes

Can a broken heart be fixed?

_Speed summary!_

As you all know, this story is about a girl named Sakura. She's one of your average high school girls, who goes through a dramatic change in her life when her brother and father were killed because of her ex boyfriend, Jake. (Who will appear yet again later on in this story, I'm just not sure when, but he will!)

She's one of those girls who are the confused types (kind of like a true blonde, except she has brown hair, so lets just say she's not that bright.) She often questions why she is still here, when her whole family is dead. But at times, she gets street smart, so she has little "brain clicks" when the moment is right.

But when she does get serious, (mostly this side shows whenever she's sad or if any emotional circumstance gets in her way) she shows a whole different side of herself, and this whole personality is linked to her past. (Which I will discuss later on in this story)

And you guys are probably wondering about her little "flashbacks" and the voices she has been hearing for the past couple of chapters.

I'm sorry to say, but your gonna have to read to figure that whole thing out on your own. (Ahaha I can't tell you the whole story silly)

And now to Syaoran,

Now he is from China (Hong Kong to be specific) and is a 1 year older than Sakura, but acts very mature for his age. (That's probably because he has 12 sisters in his family, so he had to be the man of the house.)

His mother owns a huge business in Hong Kong, so he is very wealthy. But due to some confusion that went down in Hong Kong, (meaning the voices like Sakura has been hearing, and the "her" that he had said in the end of the previous chapter.) he went to study abroad and miraculously found his way to Tokyo. (This was an excuse that he had said to his mother when he was trying to leave, I'll explain that later on in ch.12) But landing in Tokyo wasn't his acual plan. he aucally wanted to go to America, but bought a plane ticket to Tokyo by mistake. (or was it a mistake?)

And he has lived in Tokyo about half of a year before he met Sakura. But the funny thing is that before they met, they've lived almost right next to each other, (her old house lived just 3 miles from his nice apartment, and they go to the same school, and IN THE SAME CLASS!)

And obviously they met each other when Syaoran saved her from Jake's friends, who were trying to kill her. So he now feels obligated to protect her from Jake.

Cause the policemen aren't really doing much of a job. So the police are just questioning her to get some information.

(Just a small note on Jake, he is 17 years old, and is wanted for a bunch of murders, so hes like a cereal killer, or whatever you call them)

And just a little small details that I forgot to mention;

Obviously its Christmas time, and their Christmas is (well in ch. 12 it is a Wednesday, so their Christmas will be on Sunday, so the date is the 20th of December) going to be an interesting one. And the dance will be on that Friday

so will they go together, or will they go stag…

we shall find out later...

And now to their relationship,

Well

They both agree on one thing,

**They don't know if the other likes them.**

Which is a what-the-heck moment.

Cause they both like each other, but Sakura does more than Syaoran.

Syaoran is still trying to figure out things in Hong Kong. (i'll explain later in previous chapters)

But the more time that they spend together in that apartment or just with eachother, the more flashbacks and voices they hear.

Wondering why that is…

Well you just got to read to find out more.

Well that's all I'm going to say, ch. 12 has been written so all is needed to be done is typed and it'll be posted.

So keep doing your best and I'll update soon.

Yours truly,

-Spikerbabe


	13. Winds of change

Now that I have explained almost everything, here is the next chapter

Can a broken heart be fixed?

Chapter 12:

_Winds of change_

**Syaoran's pov.**

Beepbeepbeep

_Hmmmm…_

Beepbeepbeep

_Is it…morning already?_

Opening my eyes, I stared at my window; white frost covered part of it, as snow continued falling onto the glass.

_I guess it's another cold day today._

Beepbeepbeep

Beepbeepbeep

I got up and stared at my alarm clock, which still continued to ring. I scratched my head as I kept on looking at the clock, ringing over and over again like an annoying record player…

…

Damn clock!

I punched it as hard as I can, and it flew to the back wall and fell into many tiny pieces. Finally it shut up.

"Well, I need to get a new clock." I said to myself, getting a pen from my drawer and writing that down on my hand.

_New clock._

Getting that done, I got dressed and picked up my backpack and gym bag and opened my door.

"Good mo-."

The lights were still off, the TV was off, and there was no sign of her up. Don't tell me that she slept in…

_Typical Sakura..._

I threw my stuff by the front door and went to Sakura's door.

_I don't hear her alarm clock…so she has to be up._

So I knocked on her door, hoping some answer like "don't come in!" or "in a second"…but there was no response.

"Hey Sakura, are you up?" I said knocking

Still no response.

I opened her door and looked around; she was still in her bed, sleeping like a child.

_She slept in…_

_Just great._

I went towards her and shook her a smidge.

"Sakura, you gotta get up, or we'll be late for school." I whispered.

She turned to the side of her bed, with no response.

Oh come on…

"Sakura," I said, shaking her again. "seriously… get up."

And once again, no response. Ah! Fine, I'll just let her be late.

_But if I just leave her here again, she'll be sad...but..._

_Ah screw it!_

I turned around to leave, but something caught my foot.

"What the-."

Next thing you know, I'm on the floor, as a ball of yarn rolled passed me.

I picked it up and stared at it.

_So that's what I tripped on…wow…that's so-_

FLOP!

_What the heck?_

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" She screamed

Sakura was on top of me, trying to get the yarn.

"Well well, look who's finally up." I said, still stuck on the floor.

"Well if you wouldn't be touching my stuff, maybe i would've stayed asleep." She said, still trying to get the yarn. "Now please give me the yarn."

"How about you get off me first."

Her face went red and she got up from me and went to her bed. I got myself up and went for the door.

"Syaoran!" she yelled

"Hm…"

"The yarn." She put her hand out expecting me to give it to her.

"Oh yea." I said tossing it to her. "Now come on, were gonna be late now."

"Alright Syao, I'l-."

I shut the door. Hoping I didn't hear the rest of her sentence.

_Why does Syao…sound so familiar…? _

I sat on the couch and stared at my phone.

**Missed call: mother**

_I know what she wants…I just…don't want to hear it._

_Mother…_

No way in hell I'm going to do that. I just need to keep on doing what I've been doing.

Ok, school, well that blows, and work.

Fuck…

One more day with that old guy and I swear I'm gonna punch his lights out. But I guess I can endure it for 3 more days. Then I can get that piece of jewelry, and ditch that joint.

"Um Syaoran…"

I looked to my side to see Sakura, right by my face… what the!

I pulled back a little, and she gave me a weird look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

I got up from the couch.

"No, nothing's wrong, you um...ready to go?"

"Yep!" she said walking out the door, with me behind her.

I really need to work on this crap...

I saw Sakura run around in the snow as it fell from the grey sky, screaming wow as if she has never seen freaken snow in her entire life.

Sakura…she…

She's great…and all…but…

My phone started to vibrate; I took it out of my pocket.

**Private call**

_who would call me now?_

"Hello?" I said

"_Syaoran" _

_Wait…it can't be…_

_That voice_

That voice that has haunted me only in my dreams…

_It's finally coming to life…_

"Meiling?"

**Sakura's pov.**

The snow reminds me of many things, but mainly it's some of those things…

That I can't seem to remember.

And for some reason, it reminds me of that time when me, Tomoyo, Yuuko, Rika, and Eriol were talking about a paper that we had to write on a topic that asked '_what is the greatest moment of you life?'_ And when they asked me to share mine…

I couldn't even say, for I didn't even write that darn paper…

_Well, that's reality for you. Ahhah_

Staring at the sky, I watched the snow fall. Examining its white plainness, I moved in circles, wondering if I'll find that moment that I can share one day with everyone.

But I shake my head and put on a smile.

_I can't be like this anymore, I…haven't been myself_

SO! I have to smile. If I don't, people will worry about me.

I MUST FIGHT ON!! YEAHH!!

I clench my fist and turned around to see if Syaoran was there the whole time, thinking how retarded I am for staring up in the sky, clenching my fist like I was superman or something.

"Hey Syao-."

But, he was all the way on the other end of the gate, the school gate, pacing back and forth. And me, by the cherry blossom tree, staring off into space.

_What is he doing?_

I started to walk towards him, but as I did, his voice kept on getting louder and louder, as if he was yelling. He looked angry from my distance, but hopefully my eyes were deceiving me. But unfortunately…they aren't this time.

"What the hell!" he kept on repeating

_Ohh I don't know wither or not to say anything…_

_But…_

_I wonder…if…_

"Syao..ran…"I slowly said

He immediately turned, saw me, and his eyes widened.

"We'll talk on this later." He said and closed his phone.

Putting the phone in his bag, he walked right passed me, and sighed.

_What's his deal? Why doesn't he…_

_He didn't even..._

"SYAORAN!!" I yelled out

He turned and looked at me, and gave me a soft smile.

_Is he..._

He lipped something and went inside the school.

That smile…

It wasn't a normal smile that he gives. It was…

Sad...something is definitely eating him…

_Who was he on the phone with?_

Well whoever it was, he sure seemed pissed about it.

Ringgggg

uh oh

Ah!

"The bell!!" I screamed, and ran towards the doors.

After sprinting up the long, and tiring stairs, I was just in time; the teacher still hasn't come in yet! So I sighed with relief and went to my seat in the back right of the classroom, dropped my stuff beside me, and put my head down.

"Good morning Sakura."

But that peace and quiet was interrupted. I looked up, it was Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I said cheerfully, putting my head up.

_Oh thank goodness, now I can talk to her about what happened this morning._

"So did you ask him yet?" she asked

_Wait…oh the dance! How could I forget?!_

"Shhh…" I said pointing behind me "he's right behind us."

"But he's asleep."

She pointed towards him and I turned behind me and there he was, out cold with his head down, snoring.

_Something is definitely eating him; he only sleeps in class when the teacher is here!_

"He's just tired Sakura." Tomoyo said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "So don't worry about it."

I gave her a thumbs up that I was gonna be okay.

_Well, at least for now. But till then I just have to keep it all bottled up…_

_That way, _

_No one can see a weakness in me, ever again._

"Anyway Sakura," Tomoyo gave me a serious look. "have you asked Syaoran about the dance?"

I froze…

Crap! A week has passed by and I haven't been able to even bring up a conversation with him, let alone the dance!!

"Gosh darn it! What's wrong with me?" I said banging my head on the desk.

Tomoyo laughed

"Ahhaha, it's alright, you just have to ask him by Thursday. So that gives you…um…today and tomorrow!!"

_WHAT!!_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!" I yelled out. "THAT'S NO TIME AT ALL!!"

The room then was silent.

…

As awkward as that was, Tomoyo turned forward to her desk…which meant only one thing…

"Sakura Kinomoto."

The teacher was here…

"Ah! Terada-sensei, what a pleasant surprise." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"A surprise indeed." He said, going back to his white board.

He resumed writing some words on the board, and I sighed of relief for not getting some punishment that he mostly gives me everyday.

"Kinomoto."

I gulped, not again!

"After school, you're here."

_What!! Ahh man…_

"Um…ok." I said and put my head down as he resumed his teaching activities.

"Ok Sakura," Tomoyo whispered. "I'll help you with Syaoran; I'll talk to him after school okay?"

I turned my head towards her and we smiled at each other, our secret sign. The sign that meant, that everything's gonna work out perfectly. I turned around to wake up Syaoran, but he…wasn't at his desk.

_I know she told me not to worry…but, why is he acting like this?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After 8 classes, the bell rang; everyone sprinted out of the classroom except Tomoyo and Syaoran, who was trying to talk some sense into me…

Supposedly…

"I know you guys," I continued. "that some girls are acting weird this whole week.But are you sure its because of the dance?"

You see earlier today, after we found Syaoran in P.E second period, we witnessed and heard that girls fighting and just saying mean things this whole week! Like right in the middle of badminton, two girls were fighting with the rackets about a date with this boy; a boy who would never go with them, even if they asked.

Almost every guy is taken, except for Syaoran, miraculously.

…

But that's beside the point!

"Girls have been doing really weird things this past week, and yes, its becaues of the dance, its some girls get quite desparate for a date." Tomoyo said, taking my hand and walking out the door. "Take Syaoran for instance he -."

"Excuse me." said the teacher sliding the door open, letting himself in. "I believe Miss Kinomoto needs to stay here…by herself!"

Tomoyo hugged me and left, along with Syaoran, who patted me on the head. Sliding the door shut, they left, leaving me alone…with the teacher.

"You might as well sit down," he said pointing to my desk. "your going to be here for sometime."

I walked to my seat and sat down, and stared at the window. Syaoran and Tomoyo were just outside the gates.

_I just hope that Tomoyo talks some sense into him._

When I heard him say that thing this morning, I don't know if I interpreted it right….

But…if I did, then something's wrong.

I think…

I think he said…

_I'm sorry…_

**Syaoran's Pov.**

"So Syaoran, how are you?" Tomoyo asked, brushing the snow off the bench and sitting down, looking up at me.

"Now what kind of weird question is that?" I said leaning back on the bench. "You saw me all day today."

"Well not at first hour." She smirked, picking up her purse. "And you made her worry oh so much…"

"Who?" I asked

"You know who!"

"No I don't."

"Oh God, Sakura!" she said

"Why?"

"Cause she lo-."

She closed her mouth. Shook her head, and got up from the bench, with something in her hand. Leaning forward, I knew that I was gonna be in this seat for sometime…

_This is just getting odd by the minute…_

"You know Syaoran, she is quite an amazing girl." She said, pacing back and forth. "She tries so hard to help everyone, despite the situation that she's in."

_Why is she…_

"Why are you…saying this?" I asked

"DON'T YOU GET IT!!" she exclaimed

She put her head down, but I knew what she was doing…

She was crying, and for some reason.

_I just don't know…what to say to all this…_

"Tomoyo please don-."

"Don't you…remember?" She slowly said

She looked up at me, tears still coming down her cheeks, taking a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears.

"Syaoran, it was those times; the times in that town. The times with Kero-chan, and-and-and the late night get togethers! Don't you remember anything….anything at all!!"

"Tomoyo please….why are yo-."

"Look!" she pushed the photo into my face. "That's you, her and me! Don't you remember that day!!"

_That's…not…me…why is she…_

I shoved the photo away from me, and it floated down into the snow. I got up and stared at Tomoyo, who was balling in tears, and hugged her.

"Syaoran….why can't you just…remember?" she looked up at me and I let go of her. "And…and just like her again…"

_Again? This isn't making any sense…_

_Sakura…?_

"Tomoyo...I don't really know what your saying…but I can't like Sakura…ever." I said and started to walk away.

She grabbed my arm with both of her hands, still crying.

"Why not? Syaoran, she really cares, and I know that you do too!! I mean, you saved her from Jake! He's long gone now, the police is on the verge on catching the guy, so now you don't have to worry about him and focus on Sak-."

"No, Tomoyo."

"But….please…tell me why not." She said, sitting back down on the bench.

I didn't want to tell her, I didn't even want this to be brought up…my home, those people, I barley even remember myself…back then...

"If I did tell you," I said, sitting down beside her. " I don't know if you would ever talk to me again."

She gave me a serious look

"Try me."

_I guess…I have no choice now do I…_

_Damn it…_

Stupid, why do I…

if I tell her, it'll ruin everything…

Well…it was ruined from the start, but maybe telling her, might help me. So I got a fifty-fifty chance here…

I hate those odds…

"I…got a call from home." I said, taking a deep sigh. " A call from someone who I thought would never call me ever again."

"Who called you Syaoran?" she asked.

I looked at her, my eyes started to water, but I know, I would never cry.

"Syaoran?"

I gulped

"My Fiancé."


	14. Third Wheel

Now that I finally get to update now a days… here's the next chapter

**Can a broken heart be fixed?**

Chapter 13:

_Third wheel_

And of course…she gasped, and started to cry again...

"Your…such a freaken JERK!!" she screamed

"No, wait, let me explain." I said, but she just went up to me and started to hit my arm.

"Why Syaoran!! You lead her on…and-and-and you, you je-."

"Tomoyo! Please!!" I took her punching arm and hanged onto it. Her eyes widened in surprise, as if her punches were unstoppable blowouts…but I digress. "Let me explain, because this whole thing…wasn't something I intended."

I let go of her arm, and she pulled back a little, sat back down on the bench, and got out tissues.

"Do explain then." She said "Because as of now, I don't know what to say…."

_Oh God, I better have a speech for this one…_

_Well, hopefully she believes me._

_..._

"Well, you see, my fiancé….technically wasn't my choice…"

"It was an arrange marriage then?" she asked

"Exactly." I gave another sigh, she didn't look so pissed.

But I continued. "My mother's wish was to have me take over the family business once I graduate high school and go to a University in Hong Kong. But then there was a dilemma…"

"What was it?" she asked

"I'm getting there." I said, continuing "Anyway, the dilemma was that I needed to get married so I can take over the business and it-."

"Why do you have to get married?" she interrupted

"Wait Tomoyo, I'm getting to that part, ask questions later."

_Finally…_

_Ahem_

"Anyway, its some traditional thing that my family has. My family, the Li's, had been some main part of Hong Kong, as well as the culture, or so I was told. So my mother is somewhat of a celebrity, so it's kind of for the press too…"

"Oh…" she gave me a weird look, I was kinda expecting that from her. "Then why did you come to Tokyo then?"

"Because my fiancé's an annoying little pest!!" I yelled out.

_The memories are so horrible…thinking of them now just makes my stomach ache._

"She's obsessed with me, ever since we were little; she proclaimed her "everlasting love" for me. She always followed me around, ate with me, and almost attempted to sleep with me! It was suffocating!! And to me, that's freaken scary, I couldn't stand it then, so there's no way in hell that I'm spending the rest of my life with that chick!!"

Tomoyo laughed. She laughed so hard that she fell right off the bench.

"Shut up! It's not funny, it's horrible!!" I said, but she kept on going.

"AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH….I ca-ca-nt stop because…." She giggled, trying to get up…and started to breathe. "I never knew you'd be like this, to think I called you a jerk I -."

She calmed down, and took a deep breath, and started to walk, while I followed her.

"Anyway Syaoran, I wanna know." She pulled out her phone from her purse and pressed a button.

"Know what?"

"How you feel about her."

I paused for a moment

_How do…I…feel._

_No! I cant, but still…_

_tadumptadumptadump_

"She's…alright…" I said

"What do you mean by alright?"

"I mean that I…Ah! I have no idea okay. I don't know all this yet, God, what more do you want from me?"

"Then why did you let her live with you?"

_What the…hell…?_

She grinned

"And why did you promise her protection? Why did you save her when she was about to fall off thatcliff? Actually, come to think of it, why are you helping her in the first place? You barley knew her, and yet, you asked her to live with you quite perpo-."

"Wait a minute!!" I exclaimed

_God, this isn't 20 questions for crying out loud! And on the most stupidest questions…_

"How…do you know all this shit?" I asked

"She tells me everything; we are best friends after all, just like you and Eriol."

"We aren't exactly bes-."

"But don't you hang out with him a lot?" she asked

_Uh…_

"At times…"

"And don't you talk about well…girls, like Sakura?"

"Ok, ok ok ok…God, I guess you can call him my best friend." I said, a little annoyed. "Wait a minute….does he tell you -"

"Don't worry, he doesn't tell me those things." she grinned

_Oh thank God, _

_If he did tell her, I thought I was gonna have to kill him tomorrow at school._

"Well, I guess that's all the time I have on you." she said, giving me a peice of paper. "Don't forget, alright?"

_Don't forget…what?_

A black limo pulled up to the sidewalk, she got in, shut the door, and I watched the limo drive off into the snowy, grey distance.

I looked in my hands, a blue piece of paper.

_What the hell is this thing?_

I unfolded it:

_Winter Ball_

_December 23 9-12am_

_Formal attire please_

"_Come one, come all, bring a date to this winter ball!"_

…

Wow.

Why on earth…would I want to go to some crappy little ball? All you do is watch kids grind on eachother for 3 straight hours and see some of them do retarded things…

Not worth my time…

"_Don't forget alright…?"_

_What did she mean by this?_

…

…

…

_Wait…_

"_Come one, come all, bring a date to…_

"…_bring a_

…

_**date**__…"_

_TOMOYO!!_

"My God, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!!"

"What way?" someone asked

"None of you damn business!" I said turning around.

…. "Eh?"

Crap.

_Sakura?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Oh…I'm…sorry…I guess I'll-."

I couldn't finish my sentence, I just started to walk away from him…but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait…I'm sorry, I thought you were…someone else." He said

I smiled at him

"It's alright; I thought you were just in a bad mood cause of that phone call earlier."

"Don't worry about it." he said suddenly.

_Oh…I guess…it was nothing then…_

"Oh…ok. Well, shall we go home?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We started walking until he stopped, and took out his cell phone.

"What is it?" I asked

His face looked annoyed.

_Is it…that person who called him earlier?_

"Is it…that same person?" I asked

I looked at him, my eyes started to go blurry, but I tried to hold back my tears. He handed me a piece of paper.

"I…gotta go to work, I'll see you later."

He started to walk away, leaving me with the cold, night snow.

Coming home I sat on the couch, with a hott cup of coco in my hand, looking at this folded, blue piece of paper.

_I wonder what this is._

I unfolded it; it was…the dance flyer?

Wait…

_Winter Ball_

_December 23 9-12am_

_Formal attire please_

"_Come one, come all, bring a date to this winter ball!"_

(see back)

_Huh?_

I flipped the paper to the back side:

_Hey,_

Well this is werid…

_So this dance thing…it says bring a date. That's kind of fucked up in my opinion. _

_A crap load of girls have been asking me to this dance. But there's no way I'm going._

_But… I uh… heard that you wanted to go to this thing, so if you want_

… _I'll go with you... _But only because my plans were cancelled that night ok!!

_-Syaoran_

…

…

…

What was…that all about?

Wait!!

"_I'll go with you…"_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!_

"Well…isn't this…interesting?"

Putting the flyer down on the coffee table, but I tried to calm myself down. But I felt my face going hot, and my lips starting to move upward….

_No, it's only because he doesn't have plans that night. That's it Sakura,_

_Only… that reason._

"But still…"

Snow continued to fall as I stared through the window, making me feel cold inside and out. I curled myself into a ball, putting my head down into the darkness in my legs.

_I just…don't get it. What is he thinking…?_

Ever since he started working late, he's been acting so werid. He hasn't talked to me since, not in school, or at home. And that phone call just made it worse.

_Do I…still need to be here?_

I gotta call from Darick. Saying that Jake was caught by the police, and they said that I can have my house back. So I can move back and have normal life, without a care in the world. But…why did I…

FLASHBACK

It rained instead of snow that one day in Tokyo. I got a call from Darick, saying that he had some good news on my ex boyfriend.

"_Jake is behind bars, Miss Kinomoto." Derick said, sitting down across from me in the restaurant. "Your father's will states that your brother has the money and the house, and he would take care of you…but…since he is also gone, it all goes to you."_

"_I guess, that's what it seems…" I said, sipping on a cup of hot coco._

"_So, just give us a call whenever you want us to help you with your things. We'll be glad to he-."_

"_Wait," I interrupted "I…don't think I want to leave him…just yet."_

END OF FLASHBACK

If I leave…I don't know how to say it to him. Do I just pack up and say goodbye and leave on that note…or, ah! I just don't know anymore.

I opened my purse and got out the envelope.

_This is probably what'll be my future…this letter. My brother's last words…_

_Toya…_

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

"_--?" he mumbled_

"_What was that?" I asked_

"_Nothing." Darick said, and pulled something from his jacket "Your brother…had one last request, before he died. I couldn't believe he was still breathing…but, he told me to give you this."_

_He handed me an envelope with Sakura written on it. I started to open it, but he put his hand over mine._

"_I think its best…that you open it when no ones around." He said._

_I got up from the table, and thanked him for his time, and left the restaurant_

END OF FLASHBACK

I guess, I'll open it up. But…right after I…

_Sleep…_

I closed my eyes, and drifted.

_door closes_

Huh?

I looked up, and saw Syaoran putting his coat on the rack. I got up from the couch and walked up to him.

"Hey…Syaoran…" I said softly.

"Shouldn't you be asleep squirt?" he said.

"I'm not a -." I fell on his chest….

_What's…going on…with me?_

"Hey, wake up Sakura."

I looked up at him…at his dark, brown eyes.

"If…I leave this place…would you still be there…for me?" I whispered.

My eyes started to water, but I didn't care…

Answer me Syaoran…

"What are you trying to say Sakura? I don't get.-."

"Please don't leave me." I said, putting my arms around his body, crying into his chest.

**SYAORAN'S POV**

"_Please don't leave me."_

I don't get it…I thought she'd be happy, that I'm going with her to this dance…but…why all the water works?

What is she...talking about? Does she know about my fiancé?

"Sakura-."

"I…sniff have a feeling that your gonna sniff leave…and never sniff come back!" she said holding me tighter.

I don't…know what to say.

_Think Syaoran! _

"Sakura, crying is…not you…" I said

She looked up to me, with tears coming down her emerald eyes. So, that's the color of her eyes, for the first time…I noticed them.

I continued

"You shouldn't be like this, I mean; it's the season to be jolly right? Or so the fags who write the hallmark cards say. But your bright, and…always happy, you should…be that. Don't worry about…the small stuff that happens in life…cause that stuff, is just there to bring us down. So smile…okay?"

She nodded, and I patted her head. Then she let me go and went to the coffee table and picked up a piece of paper.

"Syao, what is this letter mean?"

_What letter?_

_..._

_Ah!...That bitch._

"Well…uh…I'll go to the dance with you... i guess." I said.

She smiled, and walked to her room.

"Oh, and Syaoran." She said, turning around. "I'll do my best!"

She shut her door, and I looked at the blue paper.

_I hope that I'm doing the best thing for her…because that night, I have to tell her somehow. Since that phone call…_

FLASHBACK

"_What the hell?!" I yelled _

"_Ohh Syao! Stop yelling on the phone, you know you're looking forward to have me come to your apartment." Meiling said_

"_No you don't get it, I have a roommate, there's no room."_

"_Well I'm just gonna have to room in your room then. Ohh were gonna have fun!!"_

"_No, I just don't think that you and her w-."_

"_HER!? You...you have a girl as a roommate!!" she exclaimed_

"_So?"_

"_So!! Syaoran! I can't believe you! I'm coming to Tokyo tomorrow and taking you home with me! Your are my husband to be!!"_

_click_

END OF FLASHBACK

_If I tell her about Meiling…she'll be crushed. _

I sat in bed, trying to think about how this is all going to work out. But I don't think it's gonna work the way I want it to. I already know…how she feels. And I don't want to break her.

"_We'll be together forever right Syao?"_

Huh?

Who said tha-

"_Ahaha, yes zuto Syao."_

_Who's saying this?_

_shut up!!_

"_Whatever happens in our lives…"_

Shut up girl! Shut up shut up…

"_We'll be together…always."_

Shut up!!

I opened my eyes…I check my phone, 2am…

_I must've dosed off…_

I closed my eyes again. I'll just think about this tomorrow.

_But I wonder…who is this girl…who calls me Syao all the time. She sounds so familiar, but for some reason…I can't think of her._

Well whoever it is, I'll figure it out. Because for some werid reason this girl….

that girl….

_Sounds like…_

…_Sakura…_

* * *

_ohh, interesting, i wonder...well i already know what happens, but what do u think! i want to know what you guys think :)_

_ah finally, i updated!! _its been an** eternity** since i have. i'm sooo sorry for you confused readers. but i'll try to update. i'm on the verge on getting the boy of my dreams, so um...i'm rather busy. but i'll try to update.

yours truly

-spikerbabe


	15. it'll only begin when 2 hearts become 1

Hello my lovely readers. Once again, it's been quite awhile. But it's a new year, so I must write and catch up on things! So on with the chapter (im gonna probably gonna do only 18…or possibly 20. sad to say, but im working on another story as I type!)

**Can a broken heart be fixed?**

Chapter 14

_it'll only begin when 2 hearts become 1_

**NO POV.**

(A couple of days has passed sinced Syaoran has asked Sakura to the ball. And today is the day of the ball!)

Despite the very chilly weather in Tokyo, Tokyo high school was buzzing with all sorts of excitement! Just about every student can't stop screaming and jumping with enthusiasm, thinking about dancing with their dates on the night of the ball. There's so much chaos that the teachers can barely handle it.

There was one class in particular that couldn't handle the class at all; Sakura's home room. There was paper airplanes flying all over, paper balls being thrown, notes passed around, and some students try to sneak out of class. No matter how much the teacher yelled and threaten the students, they still made chaos. Until the teacher took out a whistle around his neck and...

SOUND OF WHISTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The class looked to the front.

"Now class," Said Terada sensei "just because this is the last class of the day, doesn't mean you have a right to not do anything!"

The class looked in silence as the last paper airplane landed on Sakura, who was fast asleep despite the commotion.

"MISS KINOMOTO!!!"

She sprang up. "Ahhhhh!! The answer is 24!!"

The class laughed, but the teacher gave them a disgusted look which sent them right into their seats, staying as still as possible.

"This isn't math class Miss Kinomoto." Said Terada sensei.

"I'm sorry Sensei." She said, slowly sitting back down.

"You should be sorry." He said "Sleeping in my class, how rude can you get."

She gasped.

_I wasn't even doing anything, what the heck is his problem…?_

She clenched the end of the desk, trying to hold her tears back. "Sensei. I-."

"You're the one who's being rude Sensei."

Everyone's breath was taken away as they turned towards the person who said such daring words. They gasped again and were in more shock. Sakura turned also…but she knew…it was Syaoran. It was the first time he has ever spoken during class. A shocker.

"Li-li-li-li-kun." The teacher tried to get the words out of his mouth…but kept on studdering.

"Sensei, think before you speak, you sound quite stupid right now." Syaoran said

The whole class laughed, and clapped. No one would have the balls to stand up towards the teachers…especially Terada sensei. No one I guess, but Syaoran. (You go boy.)

_Rrrrriiiinnnnnnggggg!_

"YEAHHHH!!!!" the class shouted, as they took their bags and sprinted out of the classroom.

Syaoran picked up his bag and started towards the door, with Sakura and Tomoyo following.

"Li-sama." Terada sensei said.

Sayoran turned from the door, gave him a little smile, one of those smiles that says "I told ya so."

"Hm?"

"Hopefully the new year gives you wisdom." The teacher said.

Syaoran smirked in agreement, and opened the door.

"Same to you too…sensei" he said, and walked off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, as she was about to inside Tomoyo's gate.

"Yea?"

"Um…thanks for today." She smiled at him. "He's been a real meanie lately."

He paused and stared, but then turned around from her, trying not to show his blushed face.

"No big deal, that idiot deserved it for picking on a girl." he said, trying to act as if it wasn't any big deal. "Especially someone like you."

Sakura giggled.

He turned back towards her.

"No, that's no-."

She kept on laughing,

"Shut upp! Ahh, why are you even laughing at?" he asked

She walked up to him and patted him on his head. But turned away from him and walked through the gate towards Tomoyo.

"Mata ne, Syao." (That means "see you later", Syao)

He watched her walk away, but then just turned and left.

_Ah why did I say that? _He thought, _now she probably thinks I'm an idiot or something. God forbid, what does it take for a guy to get a break around here!!?_

It got quiet as he walked a couple of blocks; all he could hear was the wind, and the crunching of the snow as he took each step. He sighed as he finally knew, he was alone. He pulled out a red rectangle box, prettied up with a white ribbon. He smiled.

_Hopefully…all this…is for the best._

_Ringgggringringring_

"?"

He pulled his black phone out of his jacket, flipped it open, and put it towards his ear.

"_Syao-syao! Are you ready for the dance tonight!?" said a voice_

…_Why him…? He thought._

"Hello Eriol." Syaoran said sighing, sitting on the snowy sidewalk, with a wall supporting him.

"_Is that all I get? Come on, you know you're excited to see Sakura in a dress…"_

"Shut up. You're just excited because Daidouji-san made it!"

"_Ahhahaha, you're a funny one Syao. I'm just excited cause I got Miss Daidouji as a date~"_

"Ah whatever, I still don't get why you're so damn happy. It's just a dance Eriol, one of those dumb t-."

"_Awww, is Syao-syao hiding his feelings again?" Eriol smirked._

"Shut the hell up. No way, I don't even know wh-."

"Awww Syao, don't hide your feelings!"Eriol said.

Syaoran looked up, to see Eriol standing right in front of him. "She doesn't know yet…huh Syaoran?"

"No, she doesn't. And I don't think I want to tell her." He said, shaking his head and putting his phone back in his pocket.

Eriol helped him up, and they started to walk.

"You have to, like it or not, and tell Meiling to cancel the engage-."

"No, I can't. If I do, she'll go back to Hong Kong and tell 'her'…" Syaoran paused, and looked up to the sky;

A grey, boring sky, where snow kept on falling as if it were never gonna stop. "If Meiling does that...then…then 'she'll' come to Japan to see her, and that's something that I don't want to happen."

Eriol looked at Syaoran, a little concerned, but smiled.

"Cheer up." Eriol said, smacking his back. "Everything is gonna turn out good! So quit being Mr. Negative and let's go get ready!"

"For what?"

"Oh my God, dude the dance!"

Eriol pushed Syaoran all the way to his house, with Syaoran bickering the whole time.

"Seriously, I can get ready myself Eriol, I'm not a fucking 5 year old!!" he said

"Ahhh Syao-syao's mad ~" Eriol giggled and shut the house door.

"At times I wonder if you're gay…" he said as he was being dragged up the stairs, wondering how Eriol is gonna get him ready for the dance tonight….

_Well since I'm gonna be stuck here, _he thought. _Maybe I can try and think about how I'm gonna show…_

_A little bit of feelings…to her_

**Sakura's pov.**

"Ah Tomoyo!! Quit poking me with the needle!!" I screamed.

"Calm down Sakura. And please stop moving, I just need to make a few touches to the dress." Tomoyo said, sowing the bottom of the dress.

_Almost right after school was done, Tomoyo grabbed my arm and we sprinted towards her house, to get ready for the dance tonight. But Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, is coming to over in a little while, which is why Tomoyo is trying to finish my dress. _

"So Tomoyo, when is everyone getting here?" I asked, trying to stand still on the small white stool.

She didn't hear me; I tried to ask again…but just kept quiet. She looked so concentrated on the dress. I was quite amazed.

_She is so amazing at this. Ah Tomoyo, you are the best!_

"Ahh, this dress is so pretty! I'm so glad that I combined the silk and the lace! It makes me more elegant and flirty. Aww I can't wait for Syaoran to see this!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Ehh?" I said. "Um...you mean everyone too right??" I asked, nervously.

She giggled as she got up from the floor. "Yes, everyone too Sakura. Now, go look, its done."

I got off the stool, walked towards the 3 mirrors, and stood. My eyes widened; it was a black dress, with lacy thin straps. The lace continued all around the top and kept on going down around my chest, and flowed out as a thin layer of lace that went around my body and ended below my knee.

"Its's-it's-."

"I know pretty right!" Squealed Tomoyo "I love how I kept it plain with the black silk as the base layer, and then outer layered it with the lace."

"Uh-."

Tomoyo kept on talking

"And also it gives it more of a elegant look by keeping it classic black, even though we were suggested not to wear black by the school, I thought bending the rules would be good."

I just smiled and nodded. I barley knew what she said. But all I know was that…

"This is so cute~!!" I exclaimed.

Tomoyo smiled in excitement as she walked into her closet.

"Hey what are you going to wear Tomoyo?" I asked, sitting down on her pastel white couch.

"Um, nothing special, I designed it myself. Hang on I'm almost done getting ready."

I sat there, waiting for Tomoyo, as she turned into a room that was her closet. I stared at the huge windows that were hidden by the pastel white curtains, as I waited patiently for Tomoyo to come out.

But as impatient as I am, I stood up and went back to the mirrors, staring at myself in my dress.

_Am I really…going through with this? _I touched the mirror with my fingertips. _Should I tell Syaoran…my feelings…?_

"What if he…rejects them?" I whispered

"_Syaoran!"_

_Huh?_ I turned around, but no one was there. No one but me, and the reflection of myself.

"_Syao, isn't this dress pretty?"_

Who is that … who…are you? I held my head as my body leaned toward the mirror.

Flashes of a face…and someone else are….

There's

Smiles…hands…

_Remember…please…remember…_

"_Who…who are you!?" I asked_

"_Syao, you promised, you owe me a dance."_

That sounds like…me…

Why am I

"_DAMMIT WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER!!!?"_

"How does this look?"

I turned around from the distraction of the voices; Tomoyo had a white tube dress that flowed down to the floor. It shimmered as if there was glitter.

"You like it?" she asked

"Wow." I said softly

She looked at me, concerned, as she braided her hair in a French updo. But I covered my thoughts with a smile on my face.

Finishing her hair, she smiled in delight, turned around and grabs her shoes. "We should go downstairs now."

"Huh, why?"

She grabbed my hand and drifted me towards the pastel white door and into her big windowed hallway.

"Because everyone is here."

Part of me wanted to just run away and not go to this dance, to go back home and sleep on the couch, hoping that Syaoran would pick me up and tuck me into my bed.

Wait…why am I saying that!? I don't want that at all. Why am I…saying that, do I really…like him like that?

_Oh I don't wanna think of that right now!!_

I shook my head as we finally got down the stairs. Everyone screamed of excitement.

"Hello girls." Tomoyo said

"Oh my gosh, you look so cute!" Chiharu said, as she went to hug Tomoyo

Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika were all wearing simple, long dresses. Naoko's was a white tube dress with a black shaw to cover up her skin, and she wore a black, ribboned headband on her head. Chiharu's was pink half sleeve dress, with a heard sparkled brooch on the sleeve. And Rika's was a red dress with straps, with sparkles all over for design, and white pearls around her neck.

I smiled and greeted them, trying to hold in the nerves about tonight. As I sat down on the step, I couldn't help but wonder.

What will I do when I see Syaoran, do I say hi or_…_

_Doh, what the hell am I saying, of course I do! Its only natural, its not like I'm his girlf-_

_Ahhhh_

"WHY AM I THINK SO SUPIDLY!?" I yelled out

All four of them look at me, like I had something wrong on my face...

"Sakura" Tomoyo said "You've been acting quite strange lately…um…are you alri-."

"I'm fine Tomoyo," I said looking up at all of them. "I'm just a little worried about tonight…that's all."

They all awed.

"Sakura, you know Syaoran is only gonna dance with you. So don't worry." Rika said, winking at me.

"Wait that's not what I-."

"Sorry we kept you waiting girls."

We all looked towards the front door; it was Eriol and Syaoran. Everyone walked towards them, saying how cute they look in their suits. Eriol laughed as Syaoran looked the other way with his jacket off to the side of his shoulder, and then he stared at me.

I smiled, as he walked towards me.

"Wow, you clean up quite well Syaoran." I said laughing

"Yea I gu-."

"Yea I know right!!!" Said Eriol putting his hand over his mouth. "It took me forever to make him sit down so I can slick his hair to the side so it would look at least half way decent. Ohh oh oh and I don't even want to say how long it took me to make him put on his damn suit."

All the girls laughed, as Syaoran pushed his hand off his mouth.

"Yea yea, whatever, can we just go get this done and over with?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes!!" Eriol said, clenching his fist in the air. "Tonight is the night of all nights ladies!"

"Ahem"

"Oh and Syaoran." Eriol corrected "Anyway, tonight's the night where we finally get to dance the night away, and do what we want and the teachers not caring. Now let's be off, to the ball!!"

"TO THE BALL!!" the girls said, as they walked with Eriol towards the door, leaving me and Syaoran alone.

**Syaoran's pov**

Eriol is such a show off. He just said all that stuff to make Tomoyo even more attracted to him, I knew that was his plan. I just stood there by the stair case as they left out of the door.

"Syaoo~ come onnnn!!" Eriol yelled out

"In a second!" I said, turning back to Sakura.

"Um, Syaoran." she said

"Hm?" I said looking down at her.

"Shouldn't we be going?" she asked.

"We should, but not without doing one thing."

She tilted her head, confused. I helped her up as we walked towards the door and into the cold. I slipped my jacket onto her bony shoulders and crept my lips towards her right ear.

"You look beautiful tonight." I whispered, shutting the front door.

She turned around, her face so close to mine I could smell to minty breath, her eyes in a straight stare. It was as if she wasn't expecting me to say something like that.

"Um…thank you." she said, as she walked away towards the black limo.

Maybe I'll just keep cool tonight. I thought that was nice of me to say…I guess that surprised her a little, but needless to say I think tonight's gon-

"Syaooo come onn!!" Eriol yelled

"Coming!!" I yelled

I ran across the snowy driveway and into the limo, shutting the door behind me.

"Ok," Eriol said "driver lets go."

The limo moved forward and embarked towards its destination. Music was blarring in the limo as everyone was talking about tonight. I smirked at the fact that everyone was so siked for a silly dance.

I heard everyone's voice except Sakuras, who was sitting right beside me. She kept quiet as she stared out of the window, into the blackness of the snowy night.

"Sakura." I said

She turned to me and blinked her eyes countless times.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said. "I was a little distracted there, but what is it?"

"What's up with you?"

Her smile fell. She gave me a look as if I knew something that I shouldn't have known.

"I'll tell you later on tonight, besides…I need to talk to you anyway."

"Don't worry so much, try and have fun tonight." I said, patting her head. "Because you're the one who forced me to go to this stupid thing. And if your not gonna have fun…then I'm not ethier."

"Ahaha, I am having fun. Don't worry. And I'll have you know that you wouldn't be doing anything better tonight anyway." She said, sticking out her tongue.

I just laughed at her, as she tries to defend her case, but then sighed and she turned toward Tomoyo.

_Maybe tonight is the night. The night I prove everything…_

I looked at her as she was laughing at a remark Tomoyo made. I turned towards my window and smiled, looking down and feeling the rectangle box that I had in my pocket.

_I guess…tonight…might actually be a good night after all._

* * *

well welll well, i finally finished a chapter. yay me!!

homecoming is coming upp!! yayyy! hopefully i can dance the night away without anyone giving a crap about how sucky i dance.

wish me luck

and i hoped u liked this chapter

yours truly

-spikerbabe


End file.
